


I'll Protect You

by halwayswantlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Reality, Beta Niall Horan, Beta Zayn Malik, M/M, Omega Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 42,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halwayswantlou/pseuds/halwayswantlou
Summary: Being an Alpha, its hard to control yourself, and thats just in general. Now imagine being a famous alpha. That was Harry Styles. The constant fans throwing themselves at him made for difficult situations.Though It was worse for louis, being a famous omega.*(( Originally posted on my Wattpad:@be-my-sunshine ))





	1. Chapter 1

The boys had been in a band for quite some time now. Louis still remembers how excited he was to make it in the big leagues when their hit single 'What makes you beautiful' hit number one worldwide. Louis thought that that would be the highlight of his career. Boy was he wrong. They had come so far since 2010, and Louis often wondered how much further their band would go, four years was a long time for the band to have lived for. They had an amazing life, Louis never doubted that, but he did wish there was something he could change; their management for example. They weren't bad at their job, but they were much too controlling towards the boy's personal life for their liking. Louis remembers the day they were in a meeting with management just after x-factor, and they had told Louis, Liam and Harry that they weren't allowed to be in heavily involved relationships, reasons because it wouldn't go down well with the fans. Louis thought that was extremely unfair and uncalled for; though there was nothing they could really do about it at the time. Niall and Zayn were allowed to date seriously because they were betas and that was 'different'. Louis rolled his eyes. Zayn was no longer with the band, Louis sighed. He'd found his mate and management didn't like that. Thought that didn't stop Zayn from perusing his career and Louis was so happy for him to be writing his own music and still performing. Louis only hopes that someday he would have that same freedom, with someone he loved by his side.

He was awaken from his thoughts as a stage hand comes in and tells the boys that they were due on stage very soon. Louis was the last one having his hair styled and the others were either relaxing or prepping.

"Harry? I didn't know you were in a relationship with Cara Delevingne?" Niall snickered whilst displaying his phone to Harry. "For god sake! I get photographed with anyone, and I'm suddenly dating them?!" Harry threw himself back into the lounge in frustration.

Louis just smiled absentmindedly. He knows that there were feelings between him and Harry; he just wasn't sure how serious they were.

"Alright guys, I'm going to need you all to come out and get into your positions to go on stage." The stage hand came back, trying to sound as stern as he can, probably trying to act tougher in front of Liam and Harry considering he's only a beta.

The boys followed the stage hand out to their platforms where they'd rise up onto stage. Liam and Harry in the middle and Louis and Niall on their outsides, all pin pointed by managements plan for the bands image. They were given a countdown and boosted onto the stage, the screams rising as they did.

**

"That was good guys. Well done" Liam complemented. Louis felt his stomach go fuzzy at the alphas praise. Louis was so lucky to be in a band with alphas like Liam and Harry.

Neither has ever made Louis feel inferior. Not on purpose anyway. They may get a little aggressive when they are coming close to going through rut. But other than that, they help protect Louis from alpha fans who can seduce him with their alpha voices and superiority.

As the boys leave the stadium the paparazzi are outside ready for them. This always makes Louis a little nervous.

"Louis over here"

"Hey omega, look at me!"

"Tomlinson, you smell amazing", are only a few of the things shouted at Louis daily.

The boys are swept into their cars and go to their hotel for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis woke up in an unfamiliar bed. He did miss his own bed but I'd had been a long time since he'd slept in it. So he was used to this. 

He walked out into the kitchen where Niall and Liam were already eating. "Morning lads" Louis numbered rubbing his eyes. "Louis, do me a favour and go wake Harry up. We have an interview at noon" Liam asked and Louis's omega took over and did exactly as he was told.

Louis lazily walked in to Harry's room and looked at Harry, lying sprawled out on the large bed. Louis absentmindedly drooled a little, admiring his muscular physique. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He grabbed onto Harry's large bicep and gulped. Louis shook him gently; "Harry, you have to wake up now" He spoke softly, still half asleep himself.

Harry grumbles and he pulls Louis down next to him and wraps himself around the omega. Louis was shocked, but he cuddled up into the alphas embrace.

Just as Louis was beginning to drift off, Harry began to growl which awoke Louis instantly. Louis looked up at Harry who was still asleep. He watch as the alphas face scrunched up and suddenly Louis was pulled closer and held tightly. "Mine" he spoke drearily.

"For god's sake." Liam grumbled from the doorway. "He pulled me down! I swear!" Louis tried to defend himself from the alphas annoyed stare. Liam walked over to the bed and pried Louis from Harry's grip, which caused Harry to growl and whimper, still fully asleep. And when Louis was lifted off the bed Harry awoke jumping up, searching frantically around the room.

"You were dreaming Harry." Liam spoke grumpily and Harry looked between the two, his eyes landing on Louis, and he looked away flushing a light pink. "Now get up! We have an interview and our stylists are due over in 20 minutes." Liam demanded.

Liam walked out, leaving Louis to stand by himself, not knowing what to do. "Hi Lou" Harry smiled, his voice was raspy and deep and Louis loved it. "Hey Haz" Louis smiled at the alpha who sat up, letting the white sheet fall to his lower abdomen. Louis tried not to let his eyes widen or let his pants grow tight.

"Well I think I'll go have breakfast now" Louis voice was embarrassingly high pitched. "Lou?" Harry asked just as Louis reached the doorframe. Louis turned around, offering his attention. "I-, can I have some toast? Please?" Harry avoided what he was going to say but Louis wasn't going to question it, he needed to leave the room before his omega caused actions that Louis would be left to fix.

**

Harry was dreaming about himself and Louis taking a stroll in the park they were laughing and holding hand. Sharing kisses and cuddles, they seemed to be in the 1950s. The mood then changed when a by passer began to yell at Louis. Harry grew protective and pulled his omega closer to his chest. "Mine" he warned the alpha, though suddenly he was stuck, he couldn't move and the alpha was dragging Louis away. Harry growled and whimpered, feeling helpless.

He awoke and searched for Louis, before he realised it was just a dream. Liam was next to Louis grumbling something important at him but he was focused on Louis's presence, seeing that he was okay. He felt embarrassed; he didn't know how much the two boys had witnessed.

Harry sat up and Louis was leaving, "Lou?" Harry asked, and Louis turned around. "I-" Being confronted with those beautiful blue eyes made Harry nervous. This wasn't the right time. "-can I have some toast? Please?" Harry decided on asking. Louis nodded with a gentle smile, rushing out of the room. Harry fell backwards on his bed. He wanted so badly to tell Louis how he felt.

He wanted to be with Louis, he honestly believed that they were soul mates. But management wouldn't allow it. It would make them 'less desirable to the fans' therefore lowering the bands success rates.

Harry got up headed to the bathroom; he took his double dose of suppressants and hoped in the shower.

All the boys took a regular dose of suppressants because they were always around fans that would go crazy for them. They needed that extra self-control.

But Harry talked to his doctor and asked for a double dosage prescription, because he found it hard to suppress his feelings around Louis. Harry didn't want to jump Louis out of the blue. Harry knew Louis has had some rough situations in the past. 'The past' being his whole life. He's had alphas chase him his whole life. Being a male omega is rare. And Harry knows Louis doesn't deserve to be treated a similar way by his friends who he trusts. So Harry will continue to take these suppressants; for Louis's sake.

**

When Harry walked out to where the other boys were. And Louis was sitting at the dining table on one of the seats, his chin resting on his knee, his other leg dangles from the chair that was too tall for him. Harry can't help but smile. Louis was sipping on a cup of tea, watching the Loony Tunes that were on the TV. Harry sat next to him and noticed a plate of almost but not quite burnt toast with peanut butter spread across the top. Louis had actually made Harry the toast. Harry's heart beamed at the gesture. "Aw, Lou! You didn't have to" Harry smiled at Louis who blushed at the alphas praise. "I can't let you go hungry" Louis playfully nudged Harrys shoulder.

The boys were watching the cartoons when the door opened and their prep team waltzed in with their equipment ready for the boys.

**

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	3. Chapter 3

Harry averted his eyes from the car window; he looked around to see how the others were keeping occupied on this trip to their interview

Niall and Louis were watching a YouTube video, whilst Liam was on the phone to management. Harry looked at Liam and wondered why he was always so uptight. He remembers shy Liam from x-factor and wonders how he went through such a drastic change. He roams his memory for a while but it doesn't take him long to dawn on the answer. Liam's father had passed away just six months ago. Harry knew Liam's father was a man of business and the leader of his pack. Liam was probably trying to make his father proud. Harry absentmindedly gave Liam a friendly pat on the back. Liam just looked at Harry confused. Harry was proud of Liam and the way he never let the boys down. He doesn't know what their band would be like without Liam's organisation keeping them together.

The car come to a halt and they knew that they'd arrived at the studio where they're about to film their interview. They step out of the car one by one. Louis hopes out second after Liam and before Harry. Louis only gets three meters away from the car when a photographer grabs Louis and pulls him to his chest. He takes a big sniff at Louis's neck and grabs his bum. Louis whimpers at the alphas actions and Harry doesn't let it go on for much longer before he punches the photographer in the face, knocking him off his feet and to the floor.

He picked Louis up and held him to his chest stroking his fingers through his feathery hair, trying to calm the shaken omega. Harry pushed past Liam, not meaning to be rude, but the alpha needed to put Louis down to and make sure he was okay.

So when Harry got inside that's exactly what he did. He walks into an empty room and placed Louis ever so gently on the couch. "Louis, are you okay?" Harry bent down to the omegas height. "I'm not great but I'm not surprised" Harry felt his heart break at the omegas words. 

"Louis; I'm so sorry. You don't deserve to be treated like that. I wish there was something I could do" Harry furrowed his brows keeping his eyes on the ground in disappointment.

"Harry you don't have to apologise. I'm used to it now. It's been this way my whole life. And you have been the best thing that has happened in my life Harry. So please don't apologise." Louis told Harry who turned his gaze from the ground to Louis' eyes. "What d-" Harry was interrupted by the other boys and other people coming into the room. "Louis, are you okay?" Niall ran to Louis' side and Harry stood up and moved out of the way for the others to comfort Louis.

As much as he wanted to growl at Niall and be possessive, he had no right. So he stood back and thought about what Louis meant when he told Harry that HE was the highlight of Louis' life. He wished he'd got the chance to ask, but there's nothing he can do now. He wonders if Louis meant it the way Harry wishes he'd meant it.

**

Louis watched as Harry walked away dejectedly and he wondered if maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. But Louis felt so vulnerable he couldn't help himself. He meant every word. After he had been pulled in to Harry's embrace this morning, Louis loved the feeling of being in Harry's arms. And now; he wants more. He always has, but now, he felt like things were changing. Though he wasn't positive that Harry felt the same way.

He was only sleeping when it happened, maybe he didn't even know it was Louis? And maybe he was just being protective in a friendly way when he helped Louis just now. Louis sighed, he was so confused. He wished he had the freedom to tell Harry how he felt. He wanted to have a relationship with him so bad. It just felt right with Harry. Louis wanted to cry, but he couldn't bring himself to, not in front of all these people.

"Ok boys, are you ready?" Steve from management asked. They all nodded and made their way to where they needed to be. Niall had his arm slung around the omega. And Louis loves Niall; he really does, but couldn't help but wish it was Harry.

**

The boys could hear the studio audience chatting away as they stood by the curtains in the entrance of the set. James Corden walked up to them and giving them all a handshake before walking on set. The crowd cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight we have some very special, talented guests. Would you please put your hands together and welcome, one direction!" He clapped as Liam, Harry, Niall and Louis walked out onto the stage, waving at everybody and taking their seats. Louis pulled Niall to his side, remembering that Steve had told him not to sit next to

Harry looked over at the two boys next to him and felt a ping of disappointment in his stomach. 

"Boys! It's great to have you here on the late late show!" James smiled at them. Louis liked when they had betas interview them, alphas were just too intimidating. "Thanks for having us James" Liam smiled back.

"So boys, one thing I've noticed with four strapping lads like yourselves, is that, I've never seen you in any long term relationships? Why is that lads?" James brought his ankle to sit on his thigh as he leaned back waiting for the boy's responses. "Well James, for me personally, I haven't really found the right person yet." Harry replied glancing over at Louis. Niall and Liam just nod in agreement to Harry's statement.

"And Louis, as an omega, dating must be a different experience for you?" James asked. "Well you're not wrong." Louis sighed. "The worst thing is probably not knowing whether the person is genuinely interested, or just wants to be with 'the famous male omega'." Louis sighed, though quickly realising that might be a bit too serious, quickly thinking something light-hearted to come back with. "But so far I've met some lovely people through dating, so it's not all that bad" he tried his best to smile. Louis hated dating for exactly the reason he said.

"I've had some awful dates myself because of that reason" Niall chirped in and Louis sighed of relief. Niall gave him an understanding look. "Well you boys aren't alone there, everyone has their fair share of bad dates." James laughs.

"But uh, Harry, I wanted to ask you about Cara Delevingne? Are the rumours true?" James wiggles his eyebrows.

"Absolutely not. Cara is a good friend, and we just like each other's company" Harry replied in a calm voice. Louis squirmed, feeling uncomfortable.

**

Half way through the interview, the crew set up a white sheet with lights behind it where James and the boys would have to act make silhouettes to make out a movie and the others would have to guess. 

"Thank you Liam! Great job. Louis, would you join me up here please?" James calls for Louis to go to set up and the audience cheers. Louis joins James behind the sheet. "Ok Louis this movie is called 'dirty dancing'. Have you seen it before?" James whispers.

If James weren't a beta, Louis would be extremely uncomfortable, but he was great to be around and made Louis very comfortable. Louis knew he'd have a great time.

"Of course" Louis whispered back, he could help but smirk. This would be a good one to watch, he'd have to look this up on YouTube later and watch it himself. "Okay great. Follow my lead." James gave the lighting crew the thumbs up and the blinding lights shone.

James started to dance, he pulled Louis towards him and grinded on the smaller boy. Louis was shocked but went along with it, knowing it was for the charade.

"Heyo!" Niall cheered and Liam was laughing. Harry stiffened in his seat. He didn't like this at all. "Uh, Step up?" Liam shouted and the buzzer went off, indicating that that was the wrong answer.

James and Louis separated and danced again. Then James grabbed Louis' hips, pulling him towards his crotch, and started to hump him. Louis burst out laughing as the crowd went wild.

"A really bad porno?" Niall more asked then told in confusion. Harry clenched his jaw and his fists, using every fibre in his being trying not to rip through that sheet and hurt James for touching his omega like that.

James stopped the sexual actions and spun Louis around and began to waltz. 

"Ooh, ooh! Dirty dancing!" Niall shouted as he stood up, knowing he would get it right. 'Ding ding ding' the other alarm went off.

Louis and James hugged behind the sheet and James cheekily stuck his head out from behind the sheet, "We'll be right back after this break" He winked at the camera. James and Louis then emerged from behind the sheet. Harry had to leave. He went to the bathroom and he splashed some water onto his hot face to try and cool down.

He knew that it was for the show, he did. But lately his feelings for Louis have been growing stronger. He thinks it's because he is getting older and his alpha is getting stronger. Harry is beginning to think Louis is his mate. He can't think of any other explanation as to why he gets so obsessive over the omega.

He walked back out onto the set and the boys and James were chatting away. "There you are Harry!" James exclaimed as Harry come into view. "Now I only have enough time for either you or Niall to go behind the sheet with me before you all have to go. Niall doesn't mind, but-" Harry cut James off "Niall's going on" Harry realised he was using his alpha voice on the beta, and knew he didn't deserve it. Harry cleared his throat.

"Uh, well good then. That's sorted" James tried to lighten the mood. Harry knew he'd have to apologies when he had the chance.

James made his way over to the sheet. He leant on the wooden frame that the sheet was stapled down on. The cameras started rolling again. "Oh Niall" He cooed and urged Niall over with his index finger. Harry took the opportunity to close the gap where Niall was sitting between Louis and Himself while the cameras were on James.

"I didn't hear you call out? Were we too good?" Louis asked with a smile. "I just feel sick" Harry brushed Louis off. "Are you okay?" Louis asked putting his hand on Harry's knee. Harry then realised Louis didn't mean any harm either. "yeah, it's nothing, I'm fine Lou. Thanks" Harry gave him a reassuring smile. And they went back to guessing the movie.

"Cinderella!" Harry shouted and James emerged with a blond wig on. "You got it Harry! I'd like to thank one direction for coming here tonight and of course the lovely audience. Goodnight everybody!" James waved to the camera as audience clapped and cheered. 

James went around and shook everyone's hands again, when he got to Harry, he was pulled into an embrace. "I'm sorry about before man" Harry whispered into his ear. "No I understand. Sorry for Louis, I didn't mean anything by it." James pats him on the back. Harry blushed. How did James know?


	4. Chapter 4

The boys woke up in the hotel room. Louis yawned and rolled over. He flinched at the sound that woke him up. He remembered Niall was in his room, he looked over at the other double bed. The whole left side of Niall's body draped over the bed. He was snoring mess, with ruffled hair and drool on his pillow.

Louis rolls over curling the pillow over his ears, trying to block out the betas snoring. "For god sake, Niall!" Harry grumbles angrily walking into the room making Louis jolt, sitting up and yelping in fright.

Harry's eyes widened as he heard the omega in distress. "Jesus Harry, you scared me!" Louis held his chest and sighed of relief. "Oh, Lou! I'm so sorry; I can't sleep because of his damn snoring!" Harry gestured at Niall who wasn't fazed by Harry's yelling. "I hear ya. I can't sleep either." Louis looked at the alarm clock, it was 4:45AM, and he sighed in defeat. Louis knew he wasn't going back to sleep tonight/this morning.

Harry walked over and sat next to Louis. The two were laughing and chatting about anything and everything. Suddenly Liam came waking in. "It's time- oh?" He looked shocked seeing Harry and Louis already up. Liam cleared his throat. "Um, it's time to get up" he spoke sternly and Harry rolled his eyes. Liam walked over to Niall's bed and woke him up.

"Thanks for staying with me Harry. I love talking you" Louis smiled avoiding making eye contact. Though Harry grabbed his chin between his thumb and index finger, pulling Louis neck up and staring into his blue eyes. Harry loved the way they glistened in the sunrise that seeped through the curtains. He saw something deep in Louis' eyes. He was searching for answers when he was interrupted. "Come on you two" Liam snapped his fingers as we walked out.

Louis blushed as Harry took back his hand. Harry stood off the bed and went to walk away but stopped himself. "I do too Louis" Harry finally replied and Louis smiled big watching Harry walk out. "What's got you smiling like that? Huh?" Niall smirked, cooing and Louis blushed.

**

Louis, Harry and Niall all sat at the table having some room service breakfast when Liam got off the phone. "We don't have anything on tonight until our concert" Liam says looking dumfounded. This would be one of the first days in a long time that the boys wouldn't be doing anything like an interview or something like that during the day.

"Sick! I'm going out for some golf!" Niall stood excitedly and went to his and Louis room, preparing for his day. Liam sits on the lounge with the two boys. He stares at the ceiling and wonders what he can do with these free hours that have been given to him. Niall walked out of the room in his golf attire. "I've made some calls, and I'm set. See you all tonight!" Niall waves and reached for the door but was interrupted. "You have to be back here at 6pm Niall!" Liam commanded. "I mean it!" Liam gets out before the door closes and Niall was running down the hallway smiling widely.

Louis the gets up and goes to his room with Harry watching his every step. He closes the door to get dressed. Harry turns to Liam who is engaged by the screen of his phone. "What will you be doing today Liam?" Harry asked curiously. "Well, I am going to meet up with some friends while we're so close to home." Liam replied half-heartedly, still typing on his phone. Harry just nods and glances ahead of himself.

Louis walked out of the room in some sweat pants and a baggy shirt that sat at his mid-thigh, making the small omega look even smaller. Harry's lips tugged at the sight of Louis, and he averted his sight to his lap to hide the tender smile and slight crimson cheeks from the two boys. "You look cute Louis" Liam smiled up and Louis blushed. Harrys smiled slid off his face and he looked at Liam, his facial features switched from tender, to displeased. "Thanks Liam, It's uh, its actually Harry's shirt." Louis smiled shyly playing with the hem of the oversized shirt. Harry's smile returned to his face as recognised the now familiar shirt that hung so large on the omega.

Pride filled Harry as he just now decided that he would abolish Louis' closet and he would only wear Harry's clothes from now on. "I hope that's okay Harry, I just picked it out of my bag and it's so comfortable. I don't know how it got there, you can have it back if you want." Louis' speech quickened as his nerves grew. "Keep it Lou, it looks better on you than it ever did on me" Harry smiled with admiration and Louis lowered his head trying to hide his blush.

"Well lads, I'm going out to brunch. I don't care where you two go, as long as you come back safely at six o'clock at the very latest" Liam came out of his room fully dressed and ready, making both Harry and Louis wonder how they hadn't noticed Liam leave in the first place. Liam reached for the door handle but came to a holt and turned to look at Louis. "And Louis, I think it's best if you have an alpha with you if you go out. So if Harry has plans, find another alpha" Liam nodded to himself, having said what he needed to. He then opened the door, and left the two boys in the hotel room. A smile made its way to his face as he made his way to the lobby and his date was awaiting him. "Hello beautiful" He smiled.

**

"So, what will you be doing today? I plan on staying here, watching some movies and relaxing." Louis sat next to Harry on the lounge, awaiting his answer. "Well, I think that sounds lovely. May I join you Louis Tomlinson?" Harry stood in front of the small boy and bowed down, asking for Louis's hand, as if asking for a dance. "Yes you may, Harry styles." Louis smiled as he stood and placed his hand in Harrys. Harry just picked him up twirled him around, causing fits of giggles to emerge from the omega as his legs frail about. Harry laughed and gently put Louis back down. "I'll get the popcorn and you pick the movie" Louis spoke making his way to the kitchen. Harry first went to his own room, putting on some of his own sweat pants, but forgetting about the shirt, mostly to try and impress Louis, but also because-, well no. Just to impress Louis.

Harry started searching through the romance category on Netflix and finally settled on 27 dresses, a rom com he knew Louis liked. When the microwave beeped, indicating that the popcorn was done. Louis made his way over to the lounge where Harry sat shirtless; Louis gulped silently and gave Harry the bowl as he sat down. He looked at the TV screen and saw one of his favourite movies displayed. He looked up at harry and smiled and Harry smiled down upon the small omega. Louis placed his head on the alphas chest and they cuddles through the film.

Harry look down at Louis legs that intertwined with his own. He smiled to himself, and he knew there was nothing better he could be doing with his spare time.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis sang along as Katherine Heigl and James Marsden Drunkenly sang 'Bennie and the Jets' in the bar scene. Harry laughed and payed very little attention to the screen and more on the little omega who was singing at the top of his lungs and sounded not all bad considering he was mocking drunken slurred singing. "It'd be great to do that." Louis chuckled as the scene ended. Though the make out scene inevitably came up and the omega never had a problem of watching this sort of thing with Harry, but at this moment he felt awfully squeamish.

"Yeah, that too" Harry smirked down at Louis, giving him a wink before turning back to the screen, composing himself as if nothing happened. Louis glanced at the screen to make sure Harry just insinuated what Louis thought he did. And surly enough they were making out in the car. "Oh" Louis let out. He didn't know why he was so nervous right now. He completely agreed.

Liam walked through the door, it was 5:45 sharp, and both Harry and Louis were on the lounge watching TV. "Good to see you're both having fun" Liam smirked. He knew Louis was a little introvert, but he expected Harry to go out. He thought maybe Harry felt sorry for Louis having to stay alone. "Hey Liam!" Louis got up and chased after the alpha, leaving Harry to turn off the film. Harry hopes he didn't scare Louis away. He brings his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes. He thinks he probably shouldn't have done that. 

"How was lunch?" Louis asked following Liam to his room. "Yeah alright, thanks" Liam began to talk to Louis, but Louis wasn't really listening, his thought going a million miles an hour. He wondered if Harry had feelings for him also. He wondered if this was some sick joke for the alpha to be teasing him on his infatuation. Louis began to tear up, he wished he wasn't so easily upset, but it's something he can't help. Louis hoped off the bed and left the room before Liam had the chance to see his tears and sped off to his and Niall's room.

Louis lay on his bed; he had calmed himself enough to stop crying. But his thoughts still remained. He wondered if Harry had seen something Louis had written down, in an old diary perhaps, and he thought he's have a little fun with it? Well Louis kept thinking until Niall came into the room. "'Ay Lou" He hollered over his shoulder as he sat on his bed pulling out his phone. Louis wonders if he should talk to Niall about this new found drama in his life. Being a beta, Niall is in between alpha and omega, making him a neutral party. Plus Niall is Louis' friend, AND he knows what it's like to be in the band and the situations Louis is in; to an extent.

Louis smiled, he felt like if he let some of his feelings and thoughts out to Niall he would feel a lot better, and have some help him out too. Louis sits up and walks to Niall's bed. "Louis? What's up?" Niall asked as Louis timidly sits where the beta had gestured for him to. "Niall, I want to tell you something in hopes you can help and support me through it." Keeping his head down as he asks, but looking up at him to see what his face looks like. Niall suddenly has a look of concern; he ditches his phone and sits up in front of Louis taking his hands into his own. "Louis I'm always here for you no matter what. I will help you with anything you need" Niall says, worry whirling around in his eyes. Louis couldn't help but giggle, "No Niall, it's nothing like that. You see, I have feelings for someone I shouldn't." 

Louis then then goes on to tell Niall about the way Louis has felt for Harry ever since X-factor. He told Niall that although they've always been close, but Louis has always wanted to be closer. All the while Niall smiles at Louis; because he already knew. They all knew. Niall also knows that there's a 99% chance that Harry feel the exact same as Louis does. Though he's still glad that Louis has finally opened up to him. So he listens, and he decides that he will defiantly help Louis in any way the omega wants him to. 

"And then he winked at me and said 'that too' when they were making out. And I've never felt uncomfortable with Harry in any situation, but in that moment I felt it. And I just knew that he was picking on me and I cried Niall." Louis breathed out in one go, feeling relieved to be able to talk to someone about it. "Well, first of all. I'm flattered that you trust me enough to tell me this. I won't let you down, I'm great with secrets. And about today, have you considered that maybe Harry meant that he actually wanted to make out with you?" Niall asked and he saw the gears turning in Louis' head.

He knew that the alpha couldn't possibly want him. Harry was a god in Louis' eyes, he was perfection. There is no possible way he would want someone like Louis, especially because he could have anyone he wanted. "No Niall, he couldn't possibly feel that way for me." Louis mumbled whilst deep in thought. Niall rolled his eyes. Niall was now on his own little mission.

**

The boys were under the stage on their platforms waiting to be boosted up on stage. They could hear the fans cheering and Louis looks at his side to where Niall is, when gives him a thumbs up and a wink. Louis looks at the floor. He knows he can trust Niall to keep his secret and be there for him, but he hopes Niall hasn't gotten any plans to do something stupid.

The boys are given a countdown before they're being boosted up onto the stage. The crowd goes wild as they catch sight of the boys. Louis is so nervous to be standing next to Harry; he had been avoiding him since Liam got back to the hotel room. Louis knew it was childish and stupid, but he was going to talk to Harry again. He loved Harry's friendship, no matter how much he picked on Louis.

'Up all night' music begins to play and the concert starts. When Louis sings he feels better. When he begins to sing and all his troubles fly out the the window and he's having a great time. Louis eases into the night and the music soothes him. The boys were getting in formation for Harry's solo in 'that's what makes you beautiful' and in the shine of the spotlight; Louis took Harry's breath away. Harry's jaw literally hung open as he stared at the gorgeous boy beside him; having to shake himself out of it as his solo came up. 

"But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know;" Harry paused and looked at Louis, mentally dedicating the lyrics to him. The crowd seemed to catch on because they were screaming at this stage. "..You don't know you're beautiful" They all jumped out of formation and skipped their separate ways. Harry didn't want to stop looking at Louis, but he realised he had to watch where he was going when he stumbles into an amp' making himself blush. He mentally imagines Louis' white shirt go see-through again and the way Louis smiled, it simultaneously turned him on and made his heart melt. 

Harry wished he didn't scare Louis away with his sexual innuendo. He only meant to joke around with Louis like they always do. Ever since x-factor, they two boys were always playing around. Harry loved the relationship they had. But the more popular they got the less they were allowed to muck around together. This was because management were making sure that the fans were happy so they'd buy our albums and merchandise, so that they would make money. It made Harry angry that they knew they could scare Louis into submission, but that wasn't going to work with Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I can't put the picture from the Wattpad version on here.  
> Continue if you don't mind, if you want to see the photos, here's the link:  
> https://my.w.tt/UdUdSwFzhQ

"Another great show lads!" Niall encouraged as the boys exited the stage. "Not bad at all boys. Keep up the good work. I want you all to get a good night's sleep; you have the Billboard awards tomorrow night." One of their managers warned as the boys reached their dressing room.

Niall grabbed Louis arm and pulled him to the other side of the room and sat on a couch, so they could talk in private. Though he made sure to check to see if Harry was watching, and as predicted, he was. Niall smirked.

"What is it Niall?" Louis asked, surprised at the beta's actions. "Louis, please tell me you saw the way Harry looked at you in his WMYB solo?" Niall asked; his face lighting up like a Christmas tree. Louis looked at him, further surprised spreading across his features.

"Louis he was drooling. I kid you not, I'm pretty sure I saw drool" Niall friendly elbowed Louis' side and Louis felt himself blush. "Niall you're seeing things" Louis protested as he looked at Niall who'd pulled out his phone. "Hold on a sec, I'm sure the fans have posted a pic already, they'll have my back" Niall smirked at Louis when he handed over his phone which had Twitter open. Louis gazed upon the screen and stared at the picture:

 

•image here•

Niall took the phone back, retweeting the photo with a smile. "Blurry or not, he is clearing gawking at you!" Niall squeaked. "Ni, he could have been looking past me? Maybe I got in the way?" Louis mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Louis, I know you're trying to protect your feelings, but I really think he likes you." Niall grabbed Louis' shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. Louis sighed. He wanted Harry to like him, he really did. He just didn't want to get his hopes up.

Niall sighed defeatedly walking back to the other side of their dressing room to join the others, Louis close behind. It seems they interrupted Liam and Harry preparing for an arm wrestle. "Oh yes! C'mon Liam!" Niall ran over, cheering. Louis chuckled "You can do it Hazza!" Louis joined in and Niall counted the down for the alphas.

"Three. Two. One. Go!" Niall yelled and they began to arm wrestle. Their biceps bulged as their muscles kicked in and Louis felt like the room just got hotter.

Harry began to push Liam closer and closer to the table, and Niall looked on horrified. The two had red faces and Liam finally gave in and let his hand smack to the table. "Yes!" Harry stood and shouted with his fists in the air. "Woo-hoo! Yay Harry" Louis put up his palms, expecting to receive a high ten, but instead, he was lifted off the ground and spun around. "Good job" Louis blushed as Harry set him in the ground. Harry smiled shyly at him, "thanks Lou".

Niall rolled his eyes at the two and decided to help Louis out of his soon to be awkward situation.

"My turn!" He held up his arms at Liam, expecting the same gesture from the alpha. "You wish" Liam smirked, rolled his eyes and walked away.

Louis chucked and Niall fake pouted at the alpha who was walking away. "Aw, poor Nialler. Harry will give you spin spins" Harry spoke to Niall as if he were a three year old, making Louis laugh louder and Niall pout for real.

**

When the boys got to their hotel room, Niall wanted to go out to a club for a few hours. He tried to ask Louis to go with him, but he didn't think it was a good idea. Niall shrugged and went out anyway, not before getting a lecture from Liam to behave and be back at a reasonable time.

Louis began to make himself some chicken noodle soup out of the packet to help his throat. He picked up the hot cup and walked to his room. He grabbed his laptop. Louis opened his browser, wondering which social media site to look at first. He decided on Tumblr where he'd heard there was a lot of 'Larry Stylinson' content. He wanted to know what the fans thought about him and Harry possibly being a couple. He wanted to know if management was right or if he had a chance to be with Harry and be accepted.

He opened his secret account, and he went to the search bar and typed 'Larry' and immediately Stylinson was the first suggestion that appeared.

Louis clicked on the link and he was surprised at the substance that appeared. He scrolled down taking it all in. There were so many photos and gifs of him and Harry, it made him smile.

•image here•

Louis noticed the last gif in particular. It was the one Niall showed him earlier. Louis watched over and over it again. When he snapped out of his daze, he searched through the comments.

"Louis doesn't even know how beautiful he is! "

"I feel the same way Harry #bonestructureofagod"

"They're just friends! Y'all need to get over yourselves! "

"I wish someone would look at me that way! "

"Larry forever!"

"#secretlovers"

"Bless Niall! He got so excited when he saw Harry! Lol!"

Louis couldn't help but blush. He smiled widely at how the positive comments over-ruled the negative ones.

**

Louis looked through the photos a little longer. Smiling at his and Harrys on camera chemistry. Louis never before realised how he and Harry being themselves looked to everyone else. He blushed at the things the fans said about them. They seem to know things Louis' not even sure he knows yet himself.

He then proceeded to Google search 'Harry Styles' to admire the truly beautiful boy; but nobody has to know about Louis' little internet adventure.


	7. Chapter 7

"Louis if you don't get over here right now I'll just put you in a potato sack!" The stressed stylist shouted at the cheeky omega. Though Louis was a shy omega, but he still had his cheeky, sassy, destructive moments. It was just who he was, not even his inner omega could change that.

"C'mon Lacey, you wouldn't ruin your rep just to teach me a lesson" Louis smirked as he sat in his chair ready for his preparation for the Billboard awards.

Lacey ignored the fact that her face reddened in anger and took a deep breath. Louis chuckled in satisfaction, he loved making people squirm. It was a naughty hobby of his.

Harry approached where Louis was sitting from behind and placed his hands on Louis' shoulders. "Now Louis, I hope you're not giving Lace' here a hard time" Harry mock scolds the omega, giving the stylist a wink. Lacey smiles and twirled her hair with her fingers, seduced by Harry's harm.

Louis muttered under his breath and crossed his arms over his chest. Harry was now the one to chuckle in satisfaction. He leant down and hovered aside Louis' ear, "Now, now, Lou-bear. We must behave ourselves, right?" Harry cooed into Louis' ear.

Louis visibly gulped at the alphas, somewhat seductive, command. Louis saw himself blush in the mirror that was in front of him. He noticed Harry looking at him through the mirror also, still at Louis' ear, waiting for an answer. "Y-yes alpha" Louis spoke shakily and his hands griped at the armrests. Harry smirked at the affect he had on the omega. "That's my good boy" he whispered before he walked over to Lou, their hair stylist.

Louis was left to try and compose himself. "Now Louis would you come tr-" Louis cut of Lacey and grabbed the shirt she held out for him to try on. 'Anything to hide my face' Louis thought as he rushed behind the clothes rack.

Louis wished he didn't get so worked up whenever Harry was around. He used to be able to control himself better, but as Harry gets older his alpha gets stronger and Louis's submissive omega takes over.

He knew his friend was only playing around, and Louis probably just embarrassed himself. He tried to shake the feeling as he presented himself to Lacey. "Perfect!" The beta smiled after looking Louis up and down. "Now let's find your suit pants and jacket"

**

The boys pull up to the red carpet, security gets out first and the boys follow, Louis having to walk in the middle, as usual. He didn't mind at the moment though, being a super public event with lots of alphas around.

As they began their walk down the carpet, the lights flashed, capturing the boys every move. The photographers were yelling. All sorts of commands at them, and Louis found it so hard not to comply, even after taking his super strong suppressant that's made especially for famous omegas for occasions such as this.

He felt Harrys hand on his upper arm, guiding him. It was times like this when he thanked the lords he had Alpha friends.

**

They had made their way past the photography section and into the section with reporters, waiting to interview them.

The boys stayed in formation and walked up to reporter after reported. "Hello I'm Hannah from teen vogue, and I'm here with one direction! Now boys, who are you all wearing?" She asked and it was the one question that everyone asked. Louis sighed.

"One Direction everybody! How are you all going?" A beta reporter asked, he was tall and slim; he seemed very flamboyant in Louis' opinion. He wondered if the report was gay.

"Well you all look delicious tonight, if I do say so myself!" He laughed and Louis's suspicions were confirmed. "Now boys, I hear you're nominated for a few awards, are you feeling confident?" He asked directing his microphone toward Liam.

"Well I wouldn't say 'confident', but we're staying hopeful" Liam answered with a humble smile. "Well, I'll be praying for you!" The reporter snickered and Louis cringed. He had nothing against the man, he didn't know him.

He was just very stereotypically gay. Maybe that's why it took Louis so long to realise he was gay. Louis thought that because he didn't fit the stereotype, that meant he wasn't gay. But he knows better now.

"And Louis, you're looking fabulous, who influences your style?" He asked, passing him the mic, taking him out of his thoughts. "Uh, can't say no one really, I just wear what my stylist gives me. And she does do well, thanks for noticing." He smiled politely, passing back the mic.

"Darling, I doubt anyone won't notice, you look De-vine!" The reporter bit his lip whilst looking at Louis, who was blushing at the compliments.

Harry cleared his throat, not liking the beta flirting with Louis so openly; or at all for that matter.

"I think we have to go inside now" Harry bluntly interrupted. "Oh uh, yeah of course. Thank you all for your time, and good luck" announced and gave hugs to Liam and Niall but before he could get to Louis, Harry pulled him away and they walked ahead, not waiting for Niall or Liam.

But the two caught up to them and of course, they asked questions. "Harry, what was that all about? I think you hurt his feelings." Liam asked as he caught up to Harry and Louis.

Louis looked up at Harry, wondering the same thing. "He gave off a bad vibe, I didn't feel good. I didn't want to risk him hurting Louis, who is much more important than his feelings" Harry uttered, his brow scrunched in distaste.

"That or he was jealous" Niall mumbled under his breath, not intending for anyone to hear, but Louis couldn't help but smile at the betas words. 'In my dreams' Louis told himself.

**

The boys had taken their seats. Liam had the aisle seat with Louis next to him, and Niall between Louis and Harry.

They enjoyed the humour given by the hosts and presenters and the performances were entertaining also. They had won an award for top touring artist, which made them all so proud, they did try hard, but they knew they owe it all to their fans for voting. Louis felt so happy and proud.

The four boys heads stared up at the screen presenting the nominations for top group/duo.

Katy Perry was on stage with a skin tight dress, reading the nominees. "And the billboard award for top group/duo goes to..." she paused as she glanced down at the card, "one direction!" She shouted and cheers were heard throughout the venue.

'What makes you beautiful' started to play as the boys all stood hugging each other and making their way to accept their award. Katy congratulated them all with a kiss to the cheek, though Harry got a sneaky lip kiss that he was not expecting.

Liam gave a speech remembering all the people they had to thank. Louis, Niall and Harry would admit, they wouldn't have remembered all those people, so they had to thank Liam for that later.

**

The car ride home consisted of gossip about the show. "I mean, if that dress was any tighter, i think her knockers would of fallen out of-"   
"aye, If only man, if only" Niall interrupted Louis making the omega roll his eyes.

Harry was half-heartedly listening to his band mates banter about the show, but he was busy in his own mind.

He wanted to have a meeting with management, as soon as he could. He had a lot on his mind, and he had some things he wanted to change.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke up to his phone alarm. Though he barely needed it, he couldn't sleep last night. He had called their management team, and he asked for a personal meeting, just him full of a room of other alphas who think they can control him. Harry almost didn't take his suppressants, but he reconsidered, knowing that would be stupid. He still has his alpha instincts, Louis' safety was more important.

Harry tried to get dressed and ready as quietly as possible. While showering he thought of what he was going to say. He wanted to sound strong and sure of himself, he wanted nothing more than for management to grant his wishes. He rinsed the shampoo from his hair and he got out from the shower. Harry sat in the kitchen he couldn't leave yet, he'd rather wait in the hotel room than in the waiting room at the building he rarely visited where their management resided.

Niall walked out of the room where he and Louis slept, and walked straight past the dining room table where Harry sat on his phone in the dark, and made his way to the kitchen. Harry stared up at the blond beta and wondered what he was doing up so early. Niall boiled the kettle and took a seat across from Harry. "What are you doing up so early?" Niall asked rubbing his eyes. "I could ask you the same question." Harry retorted sassily, reminding himself of Louis, he smiled.

"Well I asked first", Harry sighed. He didn't want anyone to know where he was going, he planned to be back before anyone was awake. "Private business, Niall. And I don't want anyone else to know I'm gone, you got that!" Harry didn't want to use his alpha voice, but he really didn't want anyone knowing.

"A-alright Harry" Niall stood, going back to the kitchen to finish his tea. "Oh and Niall." Harry called, grabbing a glass and filling it with water, he reached for the box on the counter full of sachets of a throat soothers, he ripped it open adding and stirring it into the water. "Please put this on Louis' bedside table. He sounded a like he had a sore throat last night after the concert." Harry passed Niall the glass. Niall simply smirked in return, and if he weren't holding two drinks, Harry would've given him a punch on his arm.

Harry watched Niall go back to his room, and glanced at the time on his phone. He decided to leave, he didn't want to admit he was nervous, but he was.

**

"Harry Styles?" A blond receptionist called and Harry smiled politely as he walked past her. He declined her offer to take him to the office, he knew where to go. Plus, he didn't want to have to make small talk, he wanted to focus on what he wanted to say, which at this stage, he wasn't even sure of what that was. 

He took a deep breath and opened the door, there were about five people in the room, and each of their heads turned in his direction. "Harry, take a seat." Stanley said as he shuffled his own seat forward, he sat at the head of the table. Harry sat at the opposite end of the table, all seats now taken up by the six of them. Harry noticed one of their social media managers sat at the table, who sat next to someone Harry didn't recognise.

"Now Harry, you want to speak to us. Something on your contract you'd like to change?" Stanley asked, searching through the paper work in front of him u til he picked up what Harry could only assume was his contract. "Uh yeah. I'd like you to rethink the part where I'm not allowed a serious relationship." Harry spoke sternly. He knew he shouldn't mention Louis yet, but he had at some point, that is who he was here for after all.

"Right. Well Harry, I'm not going to drag this out. You can't date Louis." Harry was shocked, though he couldn't let them know that. He was about to talk when the young guy to the right of Stanley spoke. "Harry we've done our research and artist with a mostly female fan base who come out, can lose 30-50% of their fans. The percentage rises for artists who are in boy bands." He had a guilty look about him. Harry's heart sank.

"Harry we've noticed yours and Louis; friendship. And it's getting too close for comfort. Some people are starting to post articles and make speculations about 'Larry Stylinson'. We have to shut it down. That's where Mr Richardson here comes in." He gestured towards the man that Harry didn't know. "Hello Harry, I'm Lucas Richardson, I'm Taylor Swift's manager." He spoke as he shook Harry's hand. "Harry, we've discussed everything, and we've come to an agreement. Taylor is going to be your beard. And we forbid you from being with Louis Tomlinson, for the sake of the band."

Harry stood and ran out of the room, slamming the glass door, causing it to break. He turned around, his anger tuning down a little. He didn't care though, they deserved a broken door. Why won't they let him be with the one he loves? 'For the sake if the band' rang through Harrys subconscious. He didn't continue to run; instead he slid down the wall he stood near, sitting amongst the broken glass.

He held his head in his hands; he thought he could actually feel his heart breaking. He was now realising he would never be allowed to be with Louis. He felt tears welling in their sockets.

One of the men from the room came and sat next to harry. "I'm really sorry Harry." He rubbed the singers back. Harry looked up and noticed it was the young guy who told him about the stats of come out. "Are you really though, because I think you men only care about how much money we make you, and that's all." Harry spat. "I don't know about the others, but I do care. My brother is gay; I have an idea of how you may feel. Besides, I'm new here, my name's Benjamin" 

Harry's features softened and he shook the man's hand.

**

Harry refused to sign the paperwork, leaving the room of angry alphas behind. He didn't care, he wanted Louis. He wanted his omega, the boy he loved. Harry pulled himself together as he exited the building, paps everywhere, he couldn't bring himself to hide his emotions. He hopped in the car and it pulled away from the building. He let a few tears roll down his face.

He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he didn't think that his management would be so heartless. They were going to make sure Harry was still seen as 'the womaniser'. Someone he wasn't. 'For the sake of the band' Harry thought. He couldn't ruin his best friend's careers and dreams for his own benefits.   
Harry pulled out his phone; he messaged the new number he'd just added to his phone, 'Ben'. 

"I'll do it. For the sake of the band..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also, Benjamin looks like Josh Hutcherson. X :)

Harry returned to the hotel, all the boys were awake by then. He wondered what to tell them. If they were making him do it, or that he chose to. Harry contemplated the outcomes of both scenarios, he was stuck. He wanted to cry all over again, it wasn't fair, but he couldn't let his desires ruin the lives of the three of the people he cares about most.

Niall was sitting on his own on the lounge, when he looked up at Harry, he could see how mentally ruined the alpha was through his body language. He gestured a spot next to him with a pat and Harry slumped into the lounge. "What happened, Haz? You look terrible." Niall offered and Harry just wasn't in the mood to talk. "I don't really want to talk about it today Niall, maybe I can tell you later, but not today." Harry frowned, rubbing his temple. Niall frowned sympathetically. "I'm always here for you Harry, for anything you need." And with that he let the alpha be, standing up and walking to the dining table where Liam sat on his laptop.

Harry thought if he stayed here any longer, Louis would eventually pop up, and he wasn't sure he could face him right now. "I gotta go" Harry spoke to no one in particular and left the room. "Bu-" Liam went to call for the alpha but Niall placed his hand atop of his. Liam looked at the beta who just shook his head with a slight smile, as if to say 'let him go'.

And as the door shut Louis emerged from the bedroom, phone pressed to his ear. "Yes mum, I love you too. Yep. Alright. Bye" he hung up the phone and looked around the room. "I thought I heard Harry?" He asked his fellow band mates, Niall just shrugged. "He came in for a whole 20 seconds then left. Don't ask, I wasn't given an answer either." Liam spoke, not looking up from his laptop screen.

"Oh" is all Louis said, he couldn't help but feel disappointed. He wanted to see Harry.

**

Harry emerged from the door and his body guard asked the fans to form a path for Harry. He entered the hotel lobby and thanked his bodyguard, promising to send a text when he was ready to come home. And with that, they bid each other goodbye. Harry turns and heads towards the elevator, checking his messages, making sure he chose the right floor. When harry reaches the thirty second floor, he walks down the hall until he finds himself in front of room sixteen.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He stared at his feet until the door opened and looked into the eyes of his ginger friend. "Harry!" "Hello Ed" Harry smiled at one of the only genuine celebrities he's met. Ed invited Harry inside his hotel room and offered him a drink, which Harry happily accepted.

"So, Harry. Dear Harry. Tell me what's going on" Ed asked whist placing their cold drinks on the provided coasters, sitting next to his friend. "I'm sorry for the late notice, Eddie, I needed some advice and someone to vent to." Harry brought up his foot to his opposing thigh.

"For god sake, Harry! I'm your friend; this is what I'm here for! You gotta let people help you sometimes" Ed chuckled and playfully slapping Harrys arm. Harry let himself smile a little. Maybe Ed was right, just because he's an alpha, doesn't mean he didn't need help.

"Hurry up and talk Haz, I'm a busy man" Ed winked with a giggle. Harry rolled his eyes; he and Ed liked to make fun of being famous. It kept them humble. "Well, it's real personal, and I know I can trust you, but it's still hard to say" Harry muttered shyly keeping his head down, though when he looked up he saw Ed looking at him expectantly.

Harry sighed. "I have to date Taylor Swift for publicity and to try and cover up the fact that I'm in love with Louis Tomlinson, and I came to you because you're not only my friend but you're also Taylor's so can you help me please?" Harry blurted and Ed just sat with a blank expression.

"Oh. Okay" He shifted his sitting position to make himself more comfortable. "I've gotta be honest with you, I wasn't expecting that" He breathed out as he stroked the stubble on his chin, looking as if he were thinking. "Well, first off, let's talk about Louis. What's going on there?" Ed finally settled on something to ask Harry. He looked at Harry attentively whilst taking a sip from one of the two glasses that have almost been forgotten. "Well, we've been friends for a long time, and I've always felt close to him, I knew we had a special connection. I guess as time went on we grew closer and I kind of grew feelings for him. And they've grown strong. For god sake, you should see the dosage of my supplements that I take to keep myself under control around him. I've never felt anything stronger than what I'm feeling for him" Harry sighed, a gentle smile grew on his lips from the thought of Louis.

Ed was smiling at Harry, he already knew that Harry liked Louis, you could see it. Everyone could, it was the most obvious thing in the world to those who can accept it. "And how does Louis feel?" Ed asked and Harry's smile was gone. "Well uh, I'm not sure. I know there's a mutual feeling of love; I'm just not sure if his is the same love as mine." Harry looked unsure of himself, and in a way, defeated. Like he knew his dreams were too good to be true, that Louis may not even feel the same way. Harry thought, maybe this Taylor thing won't be so bad, maybe he can move on from Louis, who potentially doesn't even feel the same way.

"Well mate, I don't know if I can help you with this beard thing and you and Louis, but I can tell you a little about Taylor" Ed gave Harry a sombre smile and a reassuring squeeze on the Hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry had stayed at Ed's for hours, talking and hanging out. Harry really appreciated Ed, he learnt a little more about Taylor Swift, and though he still hated the idea, he was assured that she was a nice person, so he was a little more at ease.

Harry made his way to their hotel room he unlocked the door and slyly opened it, trying to slip in quietly, it was about 11:30pm when Harry opened the door, with barely an audible click, he slipped through and shut it.

Louis lay in his bed, awake with worry. Harry never left without telling him. It's been hours and he hasn't heard from him. It's unlike Harry and the omega was worried. He shot up when he heard the front door open and he raced out of his bed to his own door to see who it was.

Harry was standing by the door, shutting it slowly as to not make a sound. While Harrys back was turned, Louis took the opportunity to walk over to the alpha. As soon as Harry turned around, Louis jumped into his arms, and Harry instinctively caught the omega and held him close.

Harry smiled and dug his face into Louis neck, breathing in the amazing scent. "I was so worried about you Haz; I didn't know where you were." Louis spoke and the tone in his voice, which oozed vulnerability and it broke Harry's heart. "I'm sorry Lou, a lot has happened today. I wouldn't leave you" he held Louis tighter.

When he felt Louis smile on his shoulder, he was hit with guilt; because he lied. He has to leave Louis, he was about to start 'dating' Taylor, and he wanted to punch a wall.

Harry wanted to stay in this moment forever, with just him with Louis in his arms, just the two of them. Before he had to date someone he'd never met.

**

Harry woke up when his phone sounded, indicating a new text message.

 

Ben:  
Wanted to warn you, management are starting the 'taylor project' today. They're going to start looking some of her photos from your account.

 

Harry sighed, throwing the phone on his bed. He remembered the meeting he had yesterday, the one that went opposite to what he planned.

He groaned and looked at the clock. He didn't want to get up, but he knew he had to. He groaned again, but got out of the bed. Grabbing his clothes and walking to the bathroom, he took a shower and got dressed.

When he walked out to the lounge room, all the boys were there. Liam waltzed over from the kitchen, draping an arm over Harrys shoulder, "Harry, are you okay?" Liam asked. Harry knew it was a weird thing to do, and the boys would be confused, but he couldn't bring himself to tell them.

"Yeah I'm fine" he settled on the couch and Liam simply shrugged. It was obvious Harry wasn't going to tell him the truth. So he just gave up, making sure to keep an eye on the fellow alpha. Louis watched Harry from where he sat across from him on the other lounge.

He was sure that something had happened to Harry yesterday. He could tell something was wrong. The alpha was avoiding him and he wanted to know why. He hadn't done anything wrong. Had he?

Niall sat next to Louis, wrapping an arm around the omegas shoulder. "What are you thinking about? Don't wanna hurt that pretty little head of yours" he said playful making Louis giggle.

Harry's grip tightened around his phone that he was on, trying to keep himself distracted. Niall better not be hitting on Louis. Now that Harry thought about it, they had been spending more time together.

Louis grabbed Niall's wrist and pulled him into their room. Harry felt the anger build within him. He didn't have a right to get angry if Louis was interested Niall, but he did anyway.

Louis shut the door behind them, as Niall sat on the bed. "Niall, Harry is acting strange. I don't know what's wrong with him. He's avoiding me and I don't know why." Louis spoke, his face sad and confused. Niall wanted to hug the little omega and tell him everything would be fine, but they didn't know that.

"I noticed he was a little weird since yesterday. All I know is that he went out early, and when he came home, he was very upset" Niall said truthfully. Harry's words ringing through his head, 'private business and you're not to tell anyone!' He didn't think leaving that part out would make much difference.


	11. Chapter 11

The boys were currently at the airport, on their way over to America for their tour. Harry walked alone, ahead of the rest of the boys. He'd been avoiding them for a few days, since he'd had the meeting, Louis most of all.

They walked through the crowds of fans and Niall by Louis's side, who was still hurt and confused. They made their way over to the private jet, and hoped aboard; when inside, they all found their own seats. Louis walked past where Harry sat, looking down on the alpha, who payed him no attention. He sighed and Niall put a hand on his shoulder, knowing he would be disappointed at the ignorance of the alpha.

Louis, Niall and Liam took their seats before the jet took flight. Once in the air, Niall walks to Louis's seat, sitting on arm rest while he and Louis chat. Niall looks to where Harry sits, his laptop out and earphones in.

"Niall what have I done, he's barely talked to me in five days." Louis sulked. Niall sighed. Louis was right, Harry WAS avoiding him and everyone else for that matter and none of them knew why. Niall had nothing to say, so he just sat with Louis, trying to change the topic and make the omega happy.

Meanwhile Harry was looking up articles with him and Taylor. It's crazy that if you like a few photos of someone the opposite sex, it means there's something happening. Harry rolled his eyes, imagining how pleased management probably is right now.

He looked through, at least four articles about it. All saying that he and Taylor were a thing. He stares at his laptop screen, in a daze, wondering what these articles would say if it were him and Louis.

**

The boys landed and LAX, and got to their hotel in good time. They pulled up outside the four seasons, and it was grand. There was marble and gold everywhere with warm lighting and the boys never got used to staying in these lavish places.

They waltzed into the elevator and up to their floor, staying in the deluxe suit, of course. Niall produced wicked smile as he noticed there was only two rooms.

He walked over to the buff alpha and tapped his shoulder. "Liam, I'm feeling really home sick, can I please sleep with you tonight? I need your cuddles!" He pouted, looking into Liam's soft brown eyes. The alpha couldn't say no to the betas plea. "Of course Nialler, like old times" he ruffled the boys blond hair and Niall smiled.

'Part one, check' he spoke internally, walking to Louis, simply grabbing his wrist and pulling him over to where Harry stood. "Niall what's goi'-" Louis stopped himself as they reached the alpha who locked his phone, slipping it into his pocket as he watched the two approached him.

"Well, I'm sleeping with Liam tonight, so I'm sorry to say you two are stuck together for the night. Good? Good. Have fun!" He ran away before the two could answer.

Louis blushed, he half wanted to kill Niall, and half wanted to kiss him. He looked at Harry, who had a smirk, making Louis blush harder.

Harry knew this would make things harder for him. He was having enough of a struggle trying to push Louis out of his mind. He needed to forget his feeling for the omega, for his own sanity. 

Though when he caught a glimpse of the blushing omega beside him he couldn't help but internally thank Niall.

**

"Alright boys, marvellous! I'll see you tomorrow after your interview to continue this!" Their vocal coach praised before getting her things and leaving their room. "Would anyone else like some water?" Liam asked heading towards the refrigerator in the kitchen. They all nod their heads and Louis decided to plop down on the couch.

Their lives were so busy, they often cherished the moments where they could sit and do nothing in the hotel room.

Being late afternoon, none of them could be bothered to do much, after their vocal lessons and the flight over. So they found themselves sitting around the TV with their phones out.

**

"Night boys, sleep tight" Liam yawned as he toddled to bed. "Oh wait for me!" Niall jogged behind the alpha, leaving just Harry and Louis in lounge room. Harry turned off the television and put the remote on the coffee table. "You ready for bed Lou?" He asked. He looked down at the omega, who was curled up on the lounge, hugging a pillow; he was so cute without even trying. "Yeah Haz" he let go of his pillow and stretched.

Louis walked into the bedroom, having already brushed his teeth earlier. He opened his suitcase and pulled out his pyjamas. He slipped on his long flannel pants and took off his shirt.

He didn't notice Harry standing in the doorway, staring at the omegas tanned back, the way it arched with two dimples sitting at the bottom of his spine. He subconscious bit his lip.

Harry waited until Louis was pulling the shirt over his head to enter the room. Louis hopped under the covers while harry slid out of his pants and shirt, leaving him in only his briefs.

The two faced each other, comfortable in the silence. "Harry, have I done something wrong?" Louis finally found the courage to ask. Harry's heart sank. "No b-, Louis. I've just-, something-. Well I can't-, don't, really want to talk about it. But you haven't done anything wrong." Harry didn't know how to say, he thought it could be a chance to tell Louis the truth. But he knew Louis would only run to management, trying to get him out of this mess. And it would only make things worse.

He sighed. This was the hardest thing he's ever done. All he wanted right now was to lean in and kiss Louis's thin lips. He wanted to hold the omega and call him his. This was killing Harry. He hated every second of this situation he was trapped in. He regretted going to that meeting.


	12. Chapter 12

While onstage, you wouldn't know that Harry and Louis were acting any different. They could be themselves. Sneaking glances at each other, messing around with the other boys. The way it should be.

Its times like these that the boys were glad they took suppressants. The smells of all the different betas, alphas and omegas alike, would drive them crazy. Liam and Harry in particular, have a hard time when there are sweet smelling omegas around.

So when Harry found out they were doing an album signing today, he thanked the lords he had a double dosage. He felt a little more confident, knowing he wouldn't smell them as much as the others. He felt sorry for Liam.

**

The boys arrived at the venue, being escorted through the back by their body guards. They walked out to the long table accompanied by four chairs. And the fans go crazy as soon as Harry steps out, followed by Niall, Louis then Liam.

They always have to have Louis in the middle, after the incident where Louis sat at the end of the table, and an alpha, picked Louis up, and tried to run off with him. He didn't get very far, he was crash tackled by the security. Louis spent the rest of that signing in between Harry and Zayn, cuddling up to the both of them, shaking, unable to sign anything else.

But that was years ago. Now they knew not to put Louis or Niall even, on the outside. The whole thing was risky, because Harry or Liam could always lose their wits and let their alpha take over, possibly harming someone. But they took their strong suppressants, and were careful about it. They couldn't disappoint the fans.

They took their seats, Louis was excited today. He loved meeting the fans, hearing their praise. He felt like he needed it, since he and Harry, for whatever reason, weren't really speaking. "Hello San Francisco! We can't wait to meet you all!" Liam spoke into the microphone he was handed, he then gave it back and 'Everything about you' started playing over the speaker system. Louis couldn't help but sigh sadly. They had so many love songs on their albums, and the one Louis loved, he couldn't even face.

The fans started making their way up to the stage where the table sat, the lines going on for miles. They really did have the best and most supportive fans. Harry smiled politely as all the girls would come over, taking selfies, presenting copies of their latest album, midnight memories.

"Hi Harry!" a young girl, around 11 or 12, spoke. "Hey cutie! How are you doing today?" He smiled, she was so small and Harry felt the need to get her out of these big crowds, afraid she could get hurt. 

She smiled up at him from under her eyelashes, her big blue eyes shining with innocence. "Can I have your autograph please Harry?" She asked quietly, holding out a pen and picture of the four boys. "Of course you can sweet heart! I love your manners" he smiled at the girl who giggled at the alpha.

She wouldn't yet be of age to know if she was an omega, beta or alpha. Harry wished he could go back to those days, when life wasn't so complicated.

Harry signed her picture and leant across the table. "Who's your favourite in the band?" He asked poking her arm. She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I like Louis the best" she smiled cutely.

Harry smiled, showing his dimple, "he's my favourite to! But don't tell anyone! It's our secret." He winked. She smiled, giggling at the alpha.

"Harry! What have I told you about hogging the pretty girls?!" Niall butted in from next to him, harry rolled his eyes. The girl smiled and shuffled across to Niall. Harry kept glancing at the girl as she moved once more and was across from Louis.

Her eyes glistening with admiration, as she took a photo with him on her pink camera. Louis's eyes crinkled as he spoke to the girl, Harry's heart rate picking up as he watched the two interact. 

Harry smiled and talked to the other girls who came up to him, though, he kept checking on the little girl. As she said goodbye to Liam, about to head down the stairs, she turned and met Harrys gaze once more, she waved at the alpha, smiling wide at him.

Harry smiled just as wide, watching her run into an older woman's eyes, showing off her signed picture. Harry smiled gently; he can't wait to have children of his own.

The girls came and went, they all were so different. Some would talk to the band coolly, others were crying. A few even passed out. Then there were other girls who wore low neckline tops, and short skirts with heavy makeup, trying to seduce them. It worked on some of the boys, excluding Louis.

They'd never hook up with such young girls, but there was nothing wrong with shamelessly flirting. Harry felt a nudge from Niall, who was gesturing at a girl, who was bent over the table in front of Liam, her cleavage hanging right in front of him.

Harry leant forward to get a look at Liam's face, he looked obviously flustered, but he was trying to be cool. Niall laughed, but Harry knew Liam was probably trying very hard to keep his self-control.

"Hey love, I'm sorry but you've gotta move down" Louis leant over, her posture having no effect on him. She scoffed and strutted away, leaving Liam trying to regain himself and Louis rolling his eyes.

The lines were getting shorter, only a few more fans left. Louis felt thankful that today, there wasn't any alphas, male or female, that turned up. So he was comfortable the whole time

That was until he saw all the girls trying to flirt with Harry. He was constantly looking over at the girls, twirling their hair and batting their eyes. It made Louis mad. He loved their fans, don't get him wrong. But he felt so jealous when anyone else gave Harry attention.


	13. Chapter 13

"And who here is single?" The interviewer asked, giving a little shimmy, trying to be flirtatious. "Well uh, we're all single at the moment..." Niall smiled, looking around, the others nodding in agreement.

"Although not for long I hear. At least not for Harry" she smirked, and Harry's mood just fell, this was bound to be coming up, he wished it wasn't this soon. He knew he had to play along.

So he put on his best cheeky smirk and spoke to theground, trying to seem coy.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about." He uttered. The boys all looked at him. They didn't know anything about this. He was going to be in for it later. 

The interviewer kept pressing though. "Oh I think you do Harry. We've all seen you low-key stalk Taylor Swift's Instagram." She winked at the alpha. Harry smirked at the ground shaking his head.

In reality, he was mad. He was mad that he was stuck in this. That he was being threatened. That he wasn't allowed to show who he really loved.

**

"What the hell Harry?"

"What was that about?"

"And why didn't you tell us?" 

"Is it true?"

Liam and Niall both questioned one after the other. Harry sighed. He wanted to yell, but they didn't know any better. He sighed, rubbing his temple.

"I'm sorry guys, it caught me off guard too" he sighed. He was sat next to Liam in the car, Louis and Niall behind them. Thought Niall was straining his seat belt, leaning forward. Harry looked at Louis. His head against the window, staring at the streets, his earphones plugged in.

Harry knew Louis would be upset. They were supposed to be best friends. And Harry was acting like a prick towards him. It just hurt too much to be around the omega, too hard to hide his feelings. He wasn't worthy of Louis.

They were headed straight to the venue they were performing at tonight. They had to practice on the new stage, get a feel for it.

As soon as the car stopped, Louis burst out the door, not waiting for anyone. He stormed into the building without instruction. Harry went to run for him but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. It was Niall.

"I've got this." He said as he jogged after the omega. Harry huffed. He grunted and kicked the tyre of the car. "You okay mate?" Liam asked, concern and confusion in his voice. Harry forgot he was there. "I'm. Fine." He spat through gritted teeth before walking to the building, Liam following close behind, as confused as ever.

**

"Louis?" Niall shouted. Louis could hear him, but he didn't respond. He needed a moment to himself.

He couldn't find the words to describe how he felt. 'Betrayed' was an understatement. He felt broken; physically and mentally broken. And what was worse, is that he didn't have the right to feel this way. He was making a fool of himself.

He can't believe he ever thought Harry would share his feelings. It was all a joke. Everything Louis had ever felt, it was all worthless. "There you are!" Niall puffed as he burst in the bathroom, seeing Louis crouching on the floor by the sink.

Louis looked up and the familiar blue eyes, he saw the guilt and sympathy in them. And he just lost it. The hot tears poured down his face. "Lou..." Niall sighed, crouching down to Louis' level.

Niall felt bad, he fuelled the fire. He told Louis that Harry felt the same; he pushed the idea onto Louis. And they were wrong.

Harry liked; Taylor Swift. It made no sense, Niall thought. He can't just look and act at Louis the way he does and feel nothing.

Niall just held a sobbing Louis as the thoughts flew through his head. "W-what have I d-done w-wrong..?" Louis asked in between sobs. Niall looked down at Louis, his eyes puffy and red. He was torn between wanting to cry himself, or be furious and take it out on Harry.

"Louis. Listen to me. You have done absolutely nothing wrong. I promise you" he held Louis tighter to his chest. He felt a tear slip out of his own eye.

**

"That's what make you beautiful!" Harry sang, ending the song. "How is everyone tonight?" Harry smiled at the crowd and the screams increase. "You guys have been an amazing crowd!" Liam chirped in. "We wish we could stay forever, but we only have a couple of songs left" Niall frowned, though the news was sad, the fans continued to scream in delight. 

"So let's do it!" Harry yelled and skipped to his spot on the stairs, next to Liam. Louis sat next to Niall on the stairs opposite the alphas. Niall had his guitar on ready to start.

"Shut the door

Turn the light off

If I wanna be with you

I wanna feel your love

I wanna lay beside you

I cannot hide this

Even though I try" Liam sang gently, his voice soft and slow.

"Heartbeats harder

Time escapes me

Trembling hands touch skin

It makes this harder

And the tears stream down my face" As Liam finished his second verse, louis could feel his throat tighten.

"If we could only have this life for one more day

If we could only turn back time". Harry sung, not thinking too much about the lyrics.

The boys all started singing, harmonising just like they practiced. 

"You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be

My love, my heart is breathing for this

Moment, in time

I'll find the words to say

Before you leave me today"

"Close the door

Throw the key

Don't wanna be reminded

Don't wanna be seen

Don't wanna be without you

My judgement's clouded

Like tonight's sky" Niall finished, looking at Louis, wondering if he'd be able to sing his solo. He'd been pretty down all night.

Louis took a different breath, preparing himself for his solo. 

"Hands are silent

Voice's numb

Try to scream out, my lungs

It makes this harder" 

His voice cracked. 

"And the tears stream down my face." He waited until the camera was off him to let a single tear fall, catching it in his sleeve before anyone could see. Niall rubbed Louis' calf.

"If we could only have this life for one more day

If we could only turn back time" Harry sang, staring at Louis, seeing him be so emotional during his solo, it crushed Harry.

"You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be

My love, my heart is breathing for this

Moment, in time

I'll find the words to say

Before you leave me today" 

The group sang and you could hear the passion in their voices. They remembered 

"Flashing lights in my mind

Going back to the time" Louis started, looking at Niall; telling him with his eyes that he couldn't do the rest, so Niall took his part along with his own.

"Playing games in the street

Kicking balls at my feet

There's a numb in my toes

Standing close to the edge" Niall sang flawlessly.

"There's a pile of my clothes

At the end of your bed" Harry sang with a sad face as he watched Louis.

"As I feel myself fall

Make a joke of it all" Liam hit the high note, and the crowd went wild.

"You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be

My love, my heart is breathing for this

Moment, in time

I'll find the words to say

Before you leave me today

You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be

My love, my heart is breathing for this

Moment, in time

I'll find the words to say

Before you leave me today" they finished and were satisfied with their performance.

**

They finished with 'story of my life'. They said their goodbyes and headed backstage. They drive home, all relatively quietly.

Harry lay in his bed, his phone beeping, telling him he had a twitter notification.

'TAYLORSWIFT SPOTTED LEAVING ONE DIRECTION CONCERT. NEW COUPLE ALERT?'


	14. Chapter 14

"All you have to do, is walk into her hotel, and we'll get you a room there, and then come out tomorrow morning in the same clothes. What's the problem?" The suit cladded manager asked, completely calm, but Harry could hear the anger in his voice.

"The problem is that this is a lie. The problem is what its insinuating about me. That's not who I am." Harry barked back. "You don't have to actually sleep with her; we just want people to think so." He sipped on his coffee, completely oblivious to Harry's feelings. Harry was growing more furious by the moment. "You agreed to all of this Harry. Don't get angry at us." He spoke cockily and Harry had just about had it.

"That's because YOU threatened me! You said that if I came out it would ruin the band. You told me that we'd be ruined if I didn't do this. I am not doing this for anyone else but the band. So you better. Back. Off. Before I give in and hurt someone." He was now leaning over the desk, his face close to the now scared man. "H-harry-" He stuttered before standing and taking a few steps back, gaining distance from the upset alpha. "It's out of your control, the bosses have planned it, and I am simply giving the message. I'm sorry" He looked terrified and Harry's features softened. He was right; it wasn't this guy's fault. "Too cowardly to tell me themselves." He spat through gritted teeth.

The business man ran out of the room. Harry slumped down into his chair with a huff. He heard the door open and he looked up. The new young employee that helped Harry out was pulling out a chair, Harry thinks his name was Ben. "Hey Harry, how are you holding up?" He asked calmly. Harry tried to take deep breathes. "I've been better. Is there anything else I should know?" He asked the Ben, who took out an iPad. He glanced up from the screen, "Well. It seems that after the publicity stunt today, you have another, in just two days. Though, it's not like this one. You two will be going out in public; on a 'date'." He put air quotations around the word 'Date'. "You'll be in New York by then." He added, and sat back, letting Harry soak it all in.

Harry couldn't do anything; He wanted to leave, so he did. "I'll text you when you have to leave for the hotel!" Ben yelled as he walked out of the building, trying not to slam the new glass door that's replacing the one that he broke during his last visit here.

**

Harry and the boys have just finished another interview. It was quite boring; they just said the same old things they always do.

He was escorted to the car by security, it was about 5:00pm, and all Harry wanted to do was sleep. He knew he had to stay at the hotel with Taylor tonight. He wondered how she felt about all of this. She's a successful country singer, why does she possibly need the publicity? She was big in her genre of music, she's young, beautiful and she's doing well on the charts. Harry couldn't figure it out.

His thoughts were stopped when he the car came to a halt. It stopped outside the hotel, but not the hotel that Harry stayed at last night with the boys, a different hotel, though just as fancy. He assumes this is where Taylor is staying.

He can see the paparazzi everywhere, he know that management would have put in an anonymous call. But he wonders why they all care so much, though it is their job.

He takes a deep breath before he gets out of the car. He is instantly bombarded with questions and microphones and flashing cameras.

"Harry are you dating Taylor Swift?"

"How long has this been going on for Harry?"

"How do your band mates feel about this?"

"What will be the name of your break up song?"

Harry finally got inside the room; he couldn't help but smirk at the last question he heard. Though he felt sad once again when he remembered another question, 'how do your band mates feel about this?' Harry wish he could figure out a way to let them know, without making things complicated.

He sulked over to the front desk, making sure the cameras couldn't see him, "Room for Harry Styles?" He sighed, the lady smiled, giving him his keys and directions. He stood in the elevator, in silence.

Once of stopped he heard fumbling and muttering from a distance, his brows knitted together in curiosity. He made his way to his room, and he saw, in the distance, a leggy blond with shopping bags all up her arms struggling to get her door unlocked.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he approached the woman. She turned to face him and he instantly recognised her. Taylor Swift. "Oh, hi Harry, that'd be great thanks." She smiled at him. She passed him the key and he unlocked the door. "Here, let me carry something" Harry told, rather than asked, sliding most of the bags off her arms, carrying them inside. "Just put them on the table, thanks." She sighed

Harry placed the bags on the table and turned to face Taylor. "Thank you so much Harry. That was awfully sweet of you" she smiled, "Would've done it for anyone" he shrugged modestly. They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments before Taylor spoke.

"Do you want to stay and chat? I mean, might as well get to know each other, under the circumstances." She chuckled awkwardly. "Sure" Harry smiled politely. It's not like he had anything else to do.

**

"So, why do YOU need the publicity? I thought everything was going alright with you?" Harry asked, he and Taylor had been getting to know each other, just the basics anyway.

"I could ask you the same thing" she smirked, taking a sip of her coffee. "Well I asked first" Harry smiled back, she wasn't all that bad, but she was a little flirty.

"Well I'm trying to move from the country scene to the pop scene. My new album, Red, will be coming out soon, its more pop as well. I guess my team thought dating a pop star would help." She used her hands a lot when she spoke, Harry noticed. "And how about you, Harry Styles" She playfully nudged his arm, he internally rolled his eyes.

"I uh, my management-" he mumbled and looked up at her face, she was awaiting his answer, and he sighed. It doesn't look like he's getting out of this one. "They're trying to cover up my sexuality" he blushed and watching her expression change. "Oohh" she exaggerated, crossing her legs.

"Well, that's a shame" she winked at him. "But in all seriousness, they shouldn't be able to control you like that." She frowned. "You're telling me" Harry sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

'Harry styles has been seen leaving the hotel that his 'rumoured partner' Taylor Swift has been staying at. But get this, he left in the same clothes today, that he arrived in last night!'

But get this, he left in the same clothes today that he arrived in last night!'

•image here•

'Such a bad boy Harry! We all know what you did last night-'

 

 

"Hey I was reading that!" Liam sulked as Niall shut the lid of his laptop. "Doesn't tell us where he's going, and we have to find out about it on a gossip website, through twitter." He shook his head disappointedly. "We didn't even know they were talking until that interview the other day" Liam pointed out. "I wonder why he's hiding it from us?" He questioned further.

Louis just sat there, he felt so sad, he didn't know what to say. Harry is his best friend. Why wouldn't he tell him this? Maybe Harry found out about Louis liking him and he's homophobic?

Maybe he just hates him now. Louis knows he must have done something wrong. Even though when he asked, Harry insisted he hadn't. But why else would he be acting this way? Should he apologise? He needed Harry, he yearned for Harry. Louis didn't feel like himself unless he had Harry, he felt like part of him was missing, it sort of was. Harry was a part of Louis. They were so close, there wasn't anything they couldn't say or do to each other. Nothing that could make the pair feel uncomfortable. Or at least that's what Louis thought.

**

Harry woke up to the sun shining on his face. He muttered curse words as he just now remembers he was meant to close those curtains last night. Well he was awake now. He pushed the blankets off his half naked body and toddled to the shower. He striped his clothes, putting them in the sink, so they wouldn't get wet. He did need to wear them out again.

He stepped into the shower once the water was at the right temperature. He let the steam fill his lungs as he took a deep breath, standing still under the shower head, letting the water hit his chest. His stress levels were rising lately, as much as he tried to figure out how to fix this, his head wasn't in the right place. He couldn't stop thinking about how he's hurt Louis; his beautiful Louis.

He remembers the tan omega, with his seductive curves, his feathery hair and blue eyes. His sharp jaw line, the way Harry wishes he could nibble on that jaw, and leave kisses all over it and down his neck too. He imagines himself doing so, and Louis arching his back, moaning with his sweet high pitched voice, saying his name, pulling on his hair. Harry's eyes snapped open when his phone vibrated from where it sat on the sink next to his clothes. Harry looked down at his hard on; he felt his cheeks heat up. At least he could fix it now whilst in the shower...

**

Harry got out of the shower and a knock was heard from the door. That was good timing. He opened the door and Benjamin stood there, Harry wanted to roll his eyes, management sent the young guy that they knew was nice to Harry. "Good morning Harry!" He spoke, enthusiastically. Harry wondered how this guy came about getting a job at Modest Management. He seemed so different from the other men and woman who were either old or middle aged, and ALL grumpy. Ben was the complete opposite. It was quite refreshing.

"Morning Ben" Harry smiled fondly. "Well, you know that you have a concert tonight, obviously! But tomorrow is your 'Date' with Taylor. That's not why I'm here, but I just wanted to remind you, so you didn't make other plans. I'm actually just here to tell you that you can leave now." He smiled as he and Harry walked out the door with Harry behind him. It's not like he had to wait for Harry to get things together.

They walked to the elevator, "Hey Harry?" Ben asked as soon as the door closed, leaving just the two of them in there. "Yeah?" Harry responded, neither changing their structure which consisted them standing side by side, facing the doors. "I'm sorry, that this had to happen. I haven't met Louis, but I'm sure he's great" Harry could see Ben talking to his feet, from the corner of his eye. "He's great, Louis that is. You'll like him" Harry appreciated the apology, and though he tried to keep things happy and light, he was sad enough that this was happening.

They reached the lobby with a 'Ding' from the elevator. The two stepped out, and faced each other. "There's a car for you waiting out the front. I'll go out the back, so no one will know I was here. Just give your key to the receptionist and then you're good to go." Ben spoke, seeming more professional the just a few seconds ago in the elevator. "Thanks Ben" Harry smiled slightly and went to walk to the front desk. "Wait, Harry!" Ben called, making Harry stop and turn towards the beta, "Just be careful of the paps. There's. A. Lot." He emphasised. Harry just nodded and continued the front desk.

As he came into view of the glass doors. Wow. There were people everywhere, both Fans and paparazzi alike. Harry grew angry, but he remembered he was supposed to seem happy, considering he 'just got laid'. He took a deep breathe. He could do this. He just had to make it to the car, though that was easier said than done in this situation. 

He approached the doors and it only took one fan to shout 'Look, there's Harry!' for the screams and camera flashes to start. The doorman turned and opened it as he walked further towards the crowd. He made it through the door and he swears he went deaf. They were all so loud.

"Harry!"

"Harry how's Taylor?"

"You can do better Harry!"

"Harry did you stay with Taylor?"

"Over here Harry"

"Harry I love you!"

"Larry Stylinson forever!"

"Haylor is adorable!"

"Harry, on your left!"

Harry could barely keep track of the things being yelled at him, while he was trying to push his way through everyone to get to the car. When he finally did, his driver opened the door and he got inside. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He wished the driver stayed in the car so they could have instantly taken off. Its' not like Harry couldn't open his own doors. Though, he understands that he's just doing his job. He opened twitter, checking to see if Taylor had tweeted anything, but there was nothing. But he did find something interesting in the hash tags. At number four, was 'Haylor'. And from what he gained from the content, that was his and Taylor's shipping name. Harry huffed, he thought it was crazy how very few things had happened between him and Taylor, and already people shipped them.

**

The driver stopped outside the stadium and he thanked the man before getting out, one of their body guards already waiting for him. Harry walked alongside the buff stranger, who was meant to protect him with his life. As much as Harry knew he probably needed the extra help, he was still an alpha. He was born to protect, he didn't need a guard.

The guard opened the door for Harry, who rolled his eyes, he was perfectly capable of doing so himself. He guided Harry to the stage of this unknown stadium they were playing at. People thought they were so lucky, getting to travel the world, but it's not anything like they think it is. They don't get to be tourists; they are taken from one place to another in big black cars with tinted windows, only being in buildings.

"Here we are Mr Styles" the large man spoke in his deep voice as they stood in front of the heavy black curtains. The guard pulled them back and Harry continued walking towards the stage. He couldn't hear singing but he could hear the boys. Harry stopped at the other set of open curtains, to the side of the stage and watched.

"I'm Liam, and I'm the boss of everyone" Louis mocked the alpha, who rolled his eyes. "Hey Liam, who should I call?" Niall shouted from next to Louis, the two were always trying to get into mischief, though Harry was normally there alongside them. Liam would join in on occasion, but it was rare. "Niall don't you dare!" Liam ran towards the beta, who cowardly hid behind Louis. "You wouldn't hurt Louis, would you Liam?" Niall spoke innocently. "Wow Niall. Wow." Louis seemed unamused. He simply stepped aside, leaving Niall unprotected to Liam. Harry thought now might be a good time to make an appearance.

He stepped out from the dark where he stood, definitely not hiding, and walked toward his band mates. "Hey boys" He spoke. Suddenly all attention was on him. He looked at Louis, whose face suddenly fell, and that was like a punch to Harry's heart. "What the hell Harry! You left separately yesterday, and didn't let us know where you were going? And to make things worse, we find out, from twitter of all places, that you spent the night with Taylor." Niall spat at the alpha, something he didn't normally do, but he was angry. Harry had no right to push them away, especially not Louis.

"I'm sorry guys, I know I should-" Harry began but was cut off. "I thought we meant more to you Harry." Niall's voice sounded hurt. Harry frowned his head dropping, he couldn't look at them. "Alright Niall, that's enough." Liam stepped in, "We should start practicing now anyway."


	16. Chapter 16

Harry stood by one of the fences that bordered central park. This was ridiculous. This wasn't some romantic comedy. Celebrities who value their privacy (which is most) don't go for a walk through one of New Yorks most public places. It's highly unrealistic and Harry thinks no one will fall for it.

Harry stops thinking when he realises something. He's standing just outside central park, and he's all alone, no one has recognised him yet. He took this opportunity to look around at the beautiful autumn trees, the orange, yellow and brown leaves that hang to the tree branches, and the ones that fall to the grass. It was so nice, not just his surroundings, but the feeling of normalcy. The fact that Harry doesn't feel 'famous' in this moment is such a strange experience for him. 

"What a view" a voice broke him out of his daze, and he turned to see Taylor approaching him.

She wore a maroon coat with a mustard colour scarf. Not two colours that Harry though should be paired, but it seemed to work for her. "Hi" Harry smiled awkwardly at the blonde as he leant in for a hug. She returned the gesture, of course, and they split apart and stood in awkwardness for a few moments.

"So, what is it exactly that we're meant to do?" Harry asked clueless. "Well, I'm not certain on the specifics, but I think we're meant to look like a couple." She smirked. Harry rolled his eyes. In a friendly way! Honest!

**

Harry and Taylor had been walking around central park for half an hour. They ran into a few fans, nothing too wild though. They mostly talked about their careers, probably the only thing they had in common.

They ran into Harry's, well the bands, hairstylist Lou Teasdale, her partner and daughter Lux. That made the date less awkward, and uncomfortable for that matter, though management will be less than impressed.

Harry could see the paps everywhere. Trying to be 'sneaky', he felt himself grow angry, but he bit his tongue and sighed. He had to do this, making a scene wouldn't help anyone.

"What's up, Babe?" Harry felt an arm sling around his shoulder. He looked down at Lou, Harry thought of her as more of a friend than employee. Harry just shrugged his shoulders; he looked at Taylor who was now holding Lux, pointing at birds and things to amuse the young tot.

"You miss him, don't you?" She stated, Harry kept his gaze toward the ground. "He misses you too, you know" she added after awaiting a reply that didn't come. Harry looked into her eyes; she looked a little concerned and a little sympathetic.

"Don't tease me Lou. He hates me. And he has every right to. I pushed him away..." Harry spoke at his feet, his brows knotting as he tried to hold himself together. "Haz. He doesn't hate you. He's just hurting; just as much as you are."

Harry looked up at the tan woman, "What? Why would I be hurting?" He stuttered. Lou gave him an 'are you kidding me' look before she spoke. "C'mon, Haz. You think I believe that, this-" she gestured between Harry and Taylor, "-is real?! Give me some credit, Harry Styles. I know you better than that." She scoffed and Harry blushed. Well dang.

"For starters, you're much more romantic, even on the first date, and you value your privacy. A walk in central park is the dumbest thing I heard of for two A-list celebrities." She shook her head. Harry internally snickered, 'told you so!' he directed his mocking thoughts towards Steve.

"And because I'm your friend, and I know you, I've picked up on your feelings for Louis" Harry snapped out of his thoughts real quickly and looked at Lou; she had a smile across her glossed lips.

Harry sighed. He didn't want to argue this time. "Since when" he asked, and she didn't even have to think. "Ever since I first met you both, in X-Factor. You two were smitten" she chuckles at the memories, and Harry smiled too. He misses the days where he and Louis were still kids. And no one really cared about their affection towards each other.

**

Harry got back to the studio where the boys already were. And his phone was going off. He hated this, all the gossip magazines and blogs who had pictures of him and Taylor, even with Lou and Lux, and they were confirming Harrys and Taylor's relationship. This wasn't his choice and frankly, he thought, or at least hoped, that the boys would understand his situation, and help him get through this.

He wanted to tell them, he really did, but maybe this was a bit premature, he should wait. Things could be worse and maybe he was just being selfish. But the stress and the lying, it wasn't going to do him any good. Plus, he didn't know how much longer he could push Louis away for.

"Hi Harry. How was your date?" Liam smiled, bumping Harry's hip with his own. Harry chuckled, he genuinely loved Liam, just as he loved Niall and Louis, well, Louis more than the other, though that was a different kind of love.

"It was fine, thank you Liam" Harry returned the gesture. "You'd better get in there, we've done a fair bit, and it's your turn, my friend." Liam gave Harry a push towards the sound proof booth, where Niall was just coming out.

"Harry" Niall nodded at the alpha; Harry sighed and dropped his head, ashamed that Niall was mad at him. Ashamed that he knew exactly why Niall was mad, and he didn't try hard enough to fix it.

**

Harry was in the middle of singing a verse for a new song for their upcoming album when they walked in. Steve and other members of the management team came in the waiting room just outside the booth. Harry stopped in the middle of the song. "Take five Harry" the producer spoke through the speaker from behind the glass.

Louis was on his phone, ear phones in, minding his own business when he was, very rudely, he might add, elbowed in his side by Niall. "What was that for you absolute wank-" Louis shouted, but thankfully caught sight of the men from management in the room before he could finish.

Louis stood up, understanding what the nudge in the ribs was for, and he shook hands with the alphas in suits. He made his way down the line of the men in expensive clothing, all old alphas, until he reached the last person. 

He was a lot younger than the rest, he couldn't have been much older than Louis, and he had dark hair, dark eyes, and, smelt like a beta? All that aside, when he met Louis's eyes they widened in shocked.

"Oh my lord. You must be Louis!" Looked him up and down. What was happening? Louis was sure he'd never seen this man before. "Have we met?" Louis asked, very confused. "Oh uh, no. I'm Benjamin, new to One Direction's management team. I do stats and social media." Ben smiled, shaking Louis's hand further.

"Nice to meet you ben, I'm Louis, but you already knew that" Louis smirked. Ben was cute, he was gonna lie. "Well, I'll probably see you around, I better say hello to the others" Ben let go of Louis's hand and walked towards the booth.

'That was so weird' Louis thought to himself. Niall walked over to Louis, but before he could speak, they were interrupted. "Louis." A much older voice shouted at him. Louis jumped and turned around, walking towards them was Bert, just a member of the team, but with him was a tall slender... girl?

"Louis, Niall, I want you to meet my daughter, Eleanor." He smiled proudly, his arm wrapped around the girls' shoulders. She was beautiful; she had wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. "Hello, I'm Niall" Niall stuck his hand out to shake it, Bert walked away, leaving the three alone. She shook his hand and smiled, Niall and Eleanor look at Louis expectantly. "Oh, uh, I'm Louis" he stuck out his hand, which she also shook.

"Are you an alpha?" Niall asked, sniffing the air. "Is that such a surprise? That a girl can be an alpha?" She asked, her tone in between joking and offended. Louis felt intimidated. "N-no, it's cool" Niall was obviously a little intimidated himself.

He walked away and Louis was left with the female alpha. "So you're a male omega? That's pretty cool" She flicked her hair over her shoulder, and giggled. 

Sure she was pretty, but Louis she wasn't Louis's type. He felt nervous, "yeah, thanks" he smiled. 

**

Harry was watching everyone from inside the booth, he didn't feel like being around the horrible men today. Not if he didn't have to be. Ben came up to the window suddenly, he exaggeratedly mouthed 'he's cute', and fanned himself, Harry smirked and shooed him away with his hands. He scanned for Louis and saw him standing with Niall, Bert, and, a girl?

He walked out of the booth and over to Liam. "Who's the girl?" He asked and Liam looked over at the group, where Bert had just walked away. "Oh, that's Bert's daughter, Eleanor" Liam smiled. "Gorgeous, huh?" He added, smirking at Harry. "Eh" Harry said, uninterested.

Niall walked over to them, and stood and watched her and Louis with alongside the alphas. "She's an alpha, you know?" He stated, and looked at Liam who nodded, seemingly impressed, and Harry, who was glaring at her. He looked back at them, Eleanor flicked her hair and giggled, he looked back at Harry, "And by the looks of things, she's flirting with Louis" Niall watched Harry clench his jaw. The beta smirked, he had an idea.


	17. Chapter 17

Niall was crazy! Louis thought he was joking at first when he suggested that Louis pretend to date Eleanor to make Harry jealous. But the bloody loon was serious!

Louis couldn't hurt someone like that for his own personal benefit. He just couldn't, it'd be wrong. Niall was so sure that it'd work, telling Louis, 'you should have seen his face when he saw her flirting with you!' But Louis wouldn't have it. He couldn't let himself believe that again.

But, then again, he still loves Harry. He thinks he'll always love Harry. Then again, he could just be acting naive. Maybe he should... Eleanor seems like a lovely girl, and she made it quite clear she was interested in Louis. She has an assertive nature, and isn't afraid to show it. 

Louis thinks one date won't hurt anyone... And if it did hurt a certain alpha... Maybe it wasn't so uncalled for.

Louis sat on the edge of his bed, his brain a wreck as these things rushed through his mind. Stupid Niall, putting thoughts in his head. He should never have told the 'cheeky idiot' of the group. Liam, a level-headed alpha probably would have been a better choice. He'd have helped Louis get over his infatuation and this would all be done with by now.

And as if on cue, Liam walked into the room. "There you are" he announced before sitting next to the omega. "Hey Li" Louis smiled, naturally liking the attention of the alpha. "I just wanted to check on you. I know Taylor has been taking Harry's attention from you, and I can see it's affecting you" Liam's hand its way to Louis's shoulder, and he stared into Louis's eyes, searching for answers.

Louis never thought about it that way. Harry wasn't purposely ignoring him; he just had a new girlfriend that he wanted to spend time with. Louis had done nothing wrong. And then he thought of Harry having feelings for someone else. And Louis felt a pang of possession. "Well that's his choice innit." Louis spat, not meaning to be harsh on Liam, but this sudden emoticon was strong. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some planning to do, with Niall"

**

"Lou, which jacket looks better with my outfit?" Eleanor strutted out of her closet, wearing a plain white tee, black skinny jeans and white canvas sneakers, on one arm she had a blue denim jacket and over the other, a black leather jacket.

"Mm, the leather one!" Louis pointed and she smiled. "Thanks, babe" she said in monotone as she dropped the denim jacket to the ground, and slid on the leather one. She ruffled her hair and admired herself in the mirror. Louis sighed, it was an alpha thing to admire yourself, but Eleanor took it to another level. Thank god Harry and Liam weren't like most alphas.

Eleanor wasn't so bad. She was a good as a friend, but when she was around her other friends, she used her alpha voice on Louis; and he didn't like that. Liam or Harry never did that to him. They treated him equally, most of the time anyway.

He had spent the week hanging out with Eleanor, when he wasn't doing shows of course. But it's okay, because Harry spent his with Taylor. 'Prissy, perfect, Taylor' Louis didn't realise his face was scrunched up until Eleanor pointed it out. "Oh no reason, sorry." Louis uttered, his head looking at the ground. "Alright, but you shouldn't do that in public. You should look good when you're with me, okay darling?" she smiled and Louis tried his best to smile back.

They were currently on their way to the studio after a morning shop. And they still have a concert tonight; Louis was going to be exhausted. Eleanor was driving her turquoise jeep with Louis passenger; they were singing and having a little fun when Louis phone went off.

 

Niall:  
It's working Lou! Harry's so jealous!!

 

 

Louis stared at his phone for a little. Half of him felt bad, but then there was his other half, the one that said there's no harm in letting Harry feel the way Louis does. He locked his phone and put it on his lap, he continued singing, they were almost there anyway, and Niall could wait for the reply.

**

Harry told his driver to wait here so he could walk Taylor to her door. Even if their relationship wasn't real, he was going to be a gentleman none the less. "I'll see you soon Harry" Taylor smiled and pecked Harry's cheek before she continued walk through the front doors of the hotel she was staying at. Harry smiled and turned on his heel, walking back to the car. The paparazzi were there, of course, they were there for anything Harry and Taylor did.

He climbed into the back seat and the driver took off immediately. He pulled out his phone he opened up twitter and had a look at the trending list. At number three was '#Elounor' and Harry's heart sank.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry scrolled through the tag and it was due to a photo Eleanor posted on Instagram of her in the dressing room with Louis. Harry clicked the link to one of the tweets that took him to the original photo on Instagram.

 

•image here• 

 

Harry clicked the link to one of the tweets that took him to the original photo. She just captioned it with the hair flick emoji. Harry's jaw was clenched so tightly it was hurting, but he wasn't sure what he'd do if he unclenched. He went back to the twitter app and read some other tweets

'So cute!'

'Who even is she?!'

'What about Harry? :('

'Good to see the little bitch has someone to keep him in line.'

'Good on her'

'So jealous... -_-'

'Guys, guys! She was a fan, WE HAVE A CHANCE!!1!1!!!'

'Back off, Louis is mine!'

'Poor Harry... #larrystylinsonforever'

'She's gorgeous!'

Harry was fuming. Louis was not Eleanor's. Louis was his. She couldn't just come into their lives and steal him. She wasn't even that pretty! So many thoughts were racing through Harrys head at once; he was worried that he may explode.

He thought of the way she could be looking into his big blue eyes, running her fingers through his feathery hair, touching his soft, tan skin. The thought of another alpha, or anyone else for that matter, touching Louis made Harrys blood boil.

The car then stopped outside the studio; and Harry took a deep breath. He needed to calm down. He huffed and swung the door open, barely waiting for the car to stop. He stomped his way inside. Liam and Niall were in the waiting room right outside the recording booth, glass windows giving them a view at the booth.

"Harry! How ya doin' bud?" Niall smiled and walked towards Harry with open arms. "Where's Louis? Is he with; her." Spat making Niall stop in his tracks, and Liam look up at the two from where he was sitting on his phone. "Well, yeah... I suppose he is. They are getting close now, don't you think?" Niall tried his best to keep a straight face, but he couldn't hide the cheeky glimmer in his eyes.

"Well why? She might have bad intentions?" Harry spoke through gritted teeth. "Well, she doesn't seem like that type of girl. Besides, it's none of our business. We're just his friends." Niall could see his words tugging at Harrys nerves; he thought he'd better not push the alpha too far. "I guess you'll just have to meet her yourself and suss her out if you're so worried." Niall shrugged and pulled out his phone, he had to message Louis. Harry started pacing before he made his way back to standing right in front of Niall, next to the lounge where Liam sat.

"We don't even know her! HE doesn't even know her! Aren't we the sort of people who ask our mates about a girl before we start things? Or has that changed?" Harry waved his arms around, getting frustrated. "Well we thought so too, but you never told us about Taylor." Liam spoke up, and Harry's head snapped in the alphas direction. He walked over slowly and Niall was a little worried at this point. "That's. Different." He spoke deeply, jaw clenched, yet again.

"Why?! Why is it any different Harry! We are your band mates, your brothers! And we deserve more respect than finding out about your dating life through interviews and gossip sights!" Liam was yelling at Harry but his tone wasn't angry. It was hurt.

"It's different because were not-" Harry began to yell back in defence, when the door opened. And in walked Louis and Eleanor. Harry's alpha was in control. He was so angry. And when he saw her holding his hand, something in him snapped.

"Oh great! She's here." Harry yelled; his voice full of anger and sarcasm. Eleanor dropped Louis hand and took a step forward. "Excuse me?" She gasped, bringing her hand to her chest. Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh you heard me, bitch!" Harry spat at the girl, her nostrils flaring.

Louis took a step back, he looked at Niall who looked as scared as Louis felt. "What the fuck makes you think you have the right to talk to me like that!?" She yelled at the alpha, who was red everywhere but his knuckled, they seemed to be turning white amongst his clenched fists. "Because you are a slut, who's trying to use Louis" Harry yelled back. Eleanor stepped closer to Harry, she looking almost as mad as him.

Louis took this chance to tiptoe over to Liam and Niall. "Maybe we should stop this; it's going way too far." Louis whispered as he watches the two alphas in each other's faces, his eyes wide and his heart racing. Niall was about to agree before Liam interrupted. "No. I think Harry need to let this out." Both Niall and Louis look up at Liam, thinking he's insane. But they can see that he knows something they obviously don't. "Don't worry. I won't let it get physical." He assures and they all turned their heads back to the angry alphas.

"I'm not using Louis. And why would you care anyway? He's not yours. You have a girlfriend." She smirked up at Harry, and every fibre of him wanted to knock her out. He raises his fist. And Liam launched forward. Though to their surprise, Harrys turned and punched the wall. His whole arm submerged up to his shoulder. "She's not my girlfriend!" Harry screamed. Liam, Louis and Niall all standing there in shock, mouths wide open. Harry took a deep breath. The shit had hit the fan; there was no point in holding back now.

"About a month ago, I went to managements head office, when we were in London. I was on my way to discuss the part of the contract that says I can't have a serious relationship. I was in the meeting when they told me I had to date Taylor for the publicity. They didn't even give me the chance to tell them that all I wanted was to have Louis." A single tear fell down Harrys check. Louis's eyes met Harrys and he looked so angry but so hurt at the same time, he looked so vulnerable in that moment.

"You're all I want Louis. All I've ever wanted. I was going there to discuss the chance of us being together. And they told me I couldn't be with you, and that I had to date Taylor to hide my sexuality. I tried to refuse, but they told me that boy bands with homosexual members often lose a vast majority of their fan base. They told me if I didn't date her, I'd ruin not only my career, but all of yours as well. I couldn't do that to you all, so I've been pretending to date her for a month now. It's been killing me. I was holding her hand-"

Harry looked straight into Louis's eyes, "-when yours was the only hand I wanted to hold. I'm utterly in love with you. I have been from the moment we first met. I just want to be with you. I have to take a double dose of supplements to keep myself in control around you. And when I saw you with Eleanor, it tore me apart. I couldn't stand seeing you with someone else..." Harry bowed his head, letting another few tears fall.

"Harry..." Louis breathed, tears rolling down his face, he didn't know what to say, he was just in shock. He couldn't believe that Harry actually loved him back this whole time. "I love you too" he smiled, he'd never been so happy. Harry smiled widely, his dimple making an appearance on his cheek; it was the first genuine smile he'd had in what felt like a long time. Niall was holding Liam, biting his nails and internally screaming. While Liam simply smiled, holding Niall back. And none of them had noticed in the duration of Harrys rant, Eleanor had left.

Harry and Louis both started walking towards each other. They were only a meter away when their vocal coach and the guy who worked the studio walked in.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry was the last in the recording booth; he was in there for a while. He was finding it hard to concentrate. He kept looking at Louis. He couldn't believe he had told them about management and Taylor. He knew he was going to get a lecture and a billion questions when they got back to the hotel.

Louis was sat in the waiting room with Liam and Niall. He was in lounge that was right across from Harry. It had been three hours since their coach and the DJ had arrived, essentially ruining his and Harry's big moment. Louis was watching Harrys intently from the lounge. Harry was singing his heart out. He always does. He loves how passionate Harry is about the music. He gives it one hundred percent every time.

He watched the veins in Harrys neck pop out when he had big notes. Harry stopped singing and he looked at Louis, it wasn't until that point, that Louis realised he was subconscious licking his lips. Harry smirked from where he stood on the other side of the wall. Louis felt the edge of his lip pull up and his cheeks pinked. Niall sat down next to Louis, looking between the two; Louis hasn't even noticed his presence. He rolled his eyes; he waited until Harry started singing again to snap his fingers in front of Louis's face. "Lou!" He chuckled as the omega looked around, out of his trance.

"Oh hey, Nialler" Louis smiled as he turned his gaze back the alpha in the recording booth. Niall sighed. He wasn't going to get Louis to look at him but, hopefully he could get him to listen. "I just wanted to ask how you're feeling." Louis only then turned to Niall, knowing it would be rude not to look at him when he was talking.

"I don't know. I think I'm in shock; but I'm mostly happy. Just really happy!" Louis smiled at his feet, and Niall smiled at him. Niall was so glad to see Louis look happy again. "That's good. What are you going to do about El?" He asked carefully. Louis sighed, his smile fading. "I have no idea Niall. I guess I'll just have to see how things go with Harry." He shrugged and Niall nodded.

"Alright guys, you can go home now, I want minimal talking! Rest up for the show tonight, last one in New York!" The vocal coach said before leaving the studio. Harry walked out of the booth and was in the room with the other three. 'Good luck with minimal talking' he thought.

**

The boys filed into the hotel one by one. Liam was last through the door. He sat on the same lounge as Louis and Niall, while Harry sat alone across from them. There was silence for about thirty seconds before Niall spoke up. "What happens now?" He asked no one in particular, he just thought he'd throw it out there, he knew everyone was thinking it. Harry sighed. "I don't know." He dropped his head in his hands. He really didn't.

"Harry?" Louis asked in voice so shy and quiet. Harry lifted his head and looked into the omegas eyes. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" He asked and Niall and Liam looked at Harry too, curious to find out the answer. "Well, I thought you guys would try to help, I didn't know if it would make things worse. I couldn't let any of you try to be a hero and make things worse."

"We could have helped some way, surely! And that way you and Louis wouldn't have been miserable." Niall said and Louis blushed next to him. Harry smiled fondly at the boy. "Well we all know I don't always make the best choices." Harry chuckled. "We can fix this. We can. We'll find a way" Liam sat back on the lounge, rubbing his chin, looking deep in thought. "Thanks Liam, but I won't sacrifice the band for my feelings. I can't do that to you guys." Harrys smiled faded.

**

The concert went by quickly tonight. The boys felt closer again. They had a much better time than they'd had since they've been in New York. Now that the truth was out, there were no more lies, and the boys felt included again.

Harry and Louis couldn't keep their eyes off each other. They didn't care who saw either. They only cared about how they felt in the moment. Harry even changed the lyrics in little things, to say "I'm in love with LOU, and all HIS little things" though he was subtle enough that probably not many people heard it. But Louis certainly did; and he really appreciated the gesture.

They boys were in the car, on their way back to the hotel they were all talking amongst one another until they got to the hotel. It was really late, so they all headed straight to bed.

They all had their own rooms this time. And Harry lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. Thoughts of what had happened that day running through his mind. He probably wasn't going to sleep any time soon.

After about fifteen minutes, he heard his door creak open and close ever so quietly. No one announced their presence, so it wasn't Niall. He felt the blankets lift and the bed dip on the opposing side. Harry rolled over, still not seeing who it was in the dark, but he had a pretty good guess.

As the body shuffled a little closer to him a toenail scratched his lower leg. "Oops!" Louis's high pitch voice whispered making harry smile widely. "Hi." He chuckled and reached his hand out to cup Louis's cheek, his heart filling up with fondness. "I hope it's okay that I'm in here... I mean, feel free to kick me out, but I couldn't sleep and I kind of just wanted to be with you so I hope you don't mind-" Harry cut off Louis's rambling by pulling his face closer to his and placing smacking their lips together. The kiss was needy and passionate. They didn't want it to stop. Louis's licked at Harry's lip; the alpha moaned and gave him entrance. When they needed to stop for air, they pulled apart only slightly and rested their foreheads together, their noses also touching. Both their faces plastered with smiles.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hi we're One Direction!" The boys yell simultaneously. "And you're watching the Ellen show." Niall winked at the camera. The crowd cheered and danced to the chorus of 'why don't we go there' as his camera panned through the audience. And not after long the music faded and the audience settled down.

"Well first off, how are you all? What'veyou all been up to?" Ellen smiled at the four boys sat on the lounge."Well we've been touring, obviously. We just flew in from New York thismorning" Liam piped up; he was the one to usually answer that question."Right, New York. And we all know one of you was a busy beaver while you werein New York." Ellen smiled, looking directly at Harry. The crowd cheeredwhen a photo presented itself on the big screen behind them.

 

•image here•

 

Harry laughed awkwardly. In fact, all the boys felt awkward right now. Except Louis, he felt jealous. "Spill the beans Harry!" Ellen prodded. And at this moment Louis wanted to prod her! Right off a cliff. Joking. Not really. "Uh, we enjoy each other's company. She's lovely" Harry danced around the question, without necessarily lying, one of his specialties.

"Aw. You're no fun" she friendly slapped Harry's upper arm and chuckled. "We've also been busy recording our new album" Niall added hastily. Louis gave him a thankful smile. "Oh that's great! When is it expected to be out?" She asked, and all three heads turned towards Liam. 'Wow guys. Really?' He thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"Well we won't reveal too much yet, but we can say that it's due out after in the New Year." He smiled as the audience cheered. "That's fantastic! Now boys; I have some things organised for us to do, but I'll elaborate right after the break." She spoke the camera and the man working it yelled cut. Then the comedian who entertains the crowd during ad breaks came out.

Harry felt himself watch, finding the act rather amusing. Meanwhile Louis turned to Niall, and gave him a hug. Niall was taken back, but he accepted the hug happily. "Thanks Ni" Louis muttered as he hugged the beta. And the gesture caught Harry's attention. He stared at the two, wishing he could be in Niall's position.

"And we're back in-" the camera operator counted down from five, and the audience started clapping along to the music. "Now boys, we know you're all young, and enjoy having a good time. So we thought we'd play a game or two today, and learn some more about you. How does that sound?" Ellen hollered and the audience cheered. "Sounds good!" Niall smiled, he loved when they played games on talk show. Niall was an open book. He would tell the usually truth, even when he probably shouldn't.

"Great. So this game is called never have I ever. And the name is self-explanatory, but I'll tell you anyway.-" the audience laughed. And Ellen really had a way with connecting to audience and making them happy. She was really good at what she does. "-So, I'll ask you a number of questions, sent in by the fans, and you have to answer with 'I have'-" she held the paddle up with the side that read 'I Have', "-if you have done what the question is asking, and 'never have I ever' if you haven't." She held out the paddles as she spoke, "Simple. Okay, you ready?" She asked the boys, who all held their paddles, and looked around at each other, nodding. Louis was a little nervous; he wondered what the fans had asked. This could be very interesting.

"First question: Never have I ever; done something embarrassing on stage." She looked at the boys,

Ellen- I have.

Harry- I have.

Niall- I have,

Louis- I have.

Liam- I have.

"Okay, well we'll deem that the warm up round" she cringed and the audience laughed. "C'mon Ellen, you can do better than that" Niall chuckled and it just made the atmosphere was fun. She rolled her eyes at the fellow beta, and continued reading.

"Never have I ever; regretted a tweet." 

Ellen- I have never.

Harry- I have.

Niall- I have never.

Louis- I have

Liam- I have.

"Very interesting. Let's have some context boys." She looked at them conspicuously. Liam started, "Well remember just looking back on some of my first tweets, back before one direction, and I was so young, obviously too young for twitter because I tweeted celebrities and selfies that I wish I could take back." He cringed at the memories. "Well personally, when I get angry, the anger blocks my judgment and I don't really think. So I've had some fights over twitter, which I very well shouldn't have." Louis blushed at the show host who chuckled herself. "It's great that your personality is so strong, that even your omega traits, such as being submissive and polite, can't overrule it." She laughed and Louis just shrugged with a smirk. Because even though being an omega was a big part of him, and definitely affected him, he did have a big personality.

"Never have I ever; hooked up in the last 3 months." Ellen glanced at the band members. She decided to put her paddle down, and watch how things went down. 

Harry- I have.

Niall- I have. 

Louis- I have.

Liam- I have never.

A bunch of 'ooh's' were heard from the audience and the boys all twist and turn, looking at each other's answers. Harry eye catches on Louis's paddle. He can't seem to take his eyes off the paddle. The words 'I have' burning into his brain. He imagined someone else touching Louis, even looking at Louis in an intimate way, makes harry want to react in two ways. Either Beat up the basted who's responsible or Curl up or cry.

 

•image here•

 

Harry just sits and stares at the paddle. He doesn't know what else to do. Was angry and heartbroken at the same time. Louis could feel the alphas stare on him. He took a deep breath and decided to keep his gaze on the ground. Niall felt extremely uncomfortable between the two, he could practically feel the tension.

"Well boys, I'm sorry I didn't play that round, but I'm happily married, and want to keep it that way" she laughed and the audience did also. "Well I feel like the virgin Mary next to this lot." Liam pouted and gestured towards the other three next to him. "I can change that!" An audience member shouted and Liam, Niall, Louis and Ellen all look into the crowd and laughed. "Ladies, ladies, this is day time television. None of that here." She fanned herself with her question cards and Liam blushed a little. Niall and Louis chuckled nervously, while Harry still had his eyes locked on the omega. Louis shuffled on the couch, hoping the movement would knock Harry out of his daze, but it didn't. Liam popped his paddle in front of his face, "Harry. Enough." Liam scolded, using his alpha voice. Harry only looked at Liam and growled.

"That's all the time we have for that, we'll be back after the break." Ellen could sense the tension too and decided they needed the ad break now. The recording light on the camera switched off and Harry leaned over Niall, and got in Louis's face. "Who." His voice was deep and Louis felt frightened in all honesty. Niall stood up and harry immediately slid over next to Louis. "Harry, I-it was n-nothing. Really." He stuttered, feeling like he might be sweating a little.

"Louis. Who. Touched. You." The alphas voice rumbled as he whispered into Louis's ear. Louis went to move over but Harry's hand reached over and gripped tightly on Louis thigh, preventing the omegas from doing so. Louis was definitely sweating. "Harry nothing happened. I promise. It's just- I'm an omega, I have little respect as it is. I took advantage of the moment and I lied. I'm sorry." Louis frowned, he felt ashamed. He shouldn't have lied, but he doesn't like feeling so innocent and pure. He wants to be treated like the other boys once in a while.

Harry's facial features softened. He felt so relieved, but a little guilty for forcing Louis to talk. "Lou, you're no less than Niall, Liam or I. You never have been and never will be. We all love you the way you are. I love you." Harry gently pushed Louis's hair away from his face and Louis blue eyes looked up into his. He could see right into the omegas soul. Louis was so fragile, Harry wanted to hold the precious boy to his chest, and never let him go. He wanted to spend the rest of his life looking after this sweet creature. He always wanted to protect Louis. He WAS going to protect Louis.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry was in the middle of stage rehearsal when he got a text.

 

Ben:  
Warning- Taylor is coming to your show. Sorry bud. :/

 

 

Harry sighed. He'd forgot all about Taylor. Probably because he wasn't in New York any more, and also because things were going so great with Louis. They were actually talking, and being friends. Though the two had yet to sit and talk about their 'relationship status' since the day in the recording studio.

Harry looked over at the other three, still out on stage. Harry really didn't want to tell them that Taylor would be here. Especially Louis. He seemed to be in such a good mood, Harry watched from side stage at Louis and Niall, messing around with the lyrics, Harry almost didn't have the heart to tell Louis that Taylor would be there tonight.

But he knew Louis would be so upset of he saw her there and knew Harry didn't tell him. Harry slowly made his way over to the omega, trying to waste time. Trying to think of what to say. He didn't want to upset Louis, especially since they'd been having such a good time these last few days.

Louis would finally sit next to Harry. At home, in interviews (which management were not happy about). They were talking again, like best friends, and Harry can't describe how much they missed that. They were affectionate, they sneakily touched one another whenever they could.

But maybe Louis wouldn't care? Maybe he could see that harry cared for him and he'd just know that Taylor wasn't Harrys choice. Harry sighed, he couldn't risk it. He needed to warn Louis. Harry knows if it were the other way around he wouldn't like it Louis didn't warn him about Eleanor.

He mentally prepared himself for a potential disappointed Louis face, and he started walked toward omega. Harry tapped on Louis's shoulder, making the omega turn around, Harry saw the way Louis' eyes lit up when their eyes met, he felt weak at the knees. "Alrighty boys, back to work. That break took longer than expected, we're on a tight schedule." The choreographer snapped his fingers, joining the boys on the stage.

Louis begun to walk to his spot on the stage, but Harry grabbed his upper arm. "Uh Louis, I need to tell-" Harry began before he was interrupted. "Styles! No talking! We're on a tight schedule." The choreographer spat, annoyed. Harry let out a low growl, but complied none the less.

The boys actually dance, choreography sessions are more like, 'do this this when this song is playing' sort of thing. Harry and Louis barely crossed paths thus far, and Harry was growing more anxious, he couldn't concentrate. They were in the middle of 'Heart attack' Louis walked by him and Harry stopped him again, "Louis, Tay-"

"Harry! Thats it. Go to hair and make up now, you're done for the day." The choreographer rubbed his temples. "Good." Harry barked. He hated to be bossed around, maybe it's his inner alpha. Harry stormed off, he looked back and Louis looked puzzled. Harry sighed, turned his head and kept walking. He made his way to the dressing room where their stylists were all sitting around chatting.

They all looked surprised to see him. He just stormed to his chair and sat down harshly. Harrys stylist walked over warily, "Is everything okay Harry?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Harry looked up at the girl, who looked half scared and half concerned, and Harry sighed and gave a simple nod. He didn't like when people getting scared of him, he wouldn't hurt anyone. Unless necessary.

Niall, Louis and Liam walked in about five minutes later, looking nothing out of the ordinary. They walked to their own chairs and the stylists begun to work their magic. Harry glanced over at Louis, who was looking at him, questions swimming in his blue eyes. Harry went to stand up but was pushed back down by his stylist. "I'm no where near done." She sassed at the alpha, who sat down with a huff and an adorable pout.

**

"Are you enjoying yourselves tonight, Los Angeles?!" Harry shouts at the audience, earning cheers in return. He smiled, part of him would never get used to the continuous support and dedication of the fans.

"Great!" Niall takes over, his most dazzling smile set on his face. "We've got a few more songs for you L.A. And this ones called 'happily'." Niall walked over to his place on stage as the guitar riff starts to play.

Louis taps his foot as he watches Harry prepare for his solo. 'You don't understand, you don't understand.' Harry glanced back at Louis, catching a glimpse of the omegas shiny blue eyes before he ducked his head in attempt to mask his pink cheeks.

Harry turned back to the audience, with a smile at the thought if the cute omega. 'What you do to me when you hold his hand.' His smile then faded after he sang that line. Probably because he thought of Eleanor. Stupid Eleanor, trying to steel his Louis.

The song continued and Harry tried not to think of the lyrics in a personal matter. The song finished and was followed by 'better than words' and 'kiss you'. It was at the end of their last song that Louis spotted Taylor, standing behind the curtains on the side stage, bopping along to the tunes.

Louis felt his face drop, he'd almost forgotten about Taylor. Things had be going so well, but he guessed they had to wake up from this dream and face reality sooner or later. He just wished it could have been later.

**

The boys walked off the stage, the crowd still roaring. The stage hands passing them clean towels and water bottles. Louis made sure to thank them, they were a big help and everyone deserves nice manners. They all talked amongst themselves, until a female voice was heard.

"Great show tonight boys" They all turned their head to look at the tall blonde. "Taylor!" Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights. Taylor looked at him in a puzzled manner. He walked towards her and kissed her cheek, "I forgot you were coming" he laughed nervously.

He turned around to look for louis, but he and Niall were no longer there. Liam had started talking to Taylor, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. He wished this didn't have to happen. At least the boys knew he didn't choose for this to happen. They'd understand. Right?


	22. Chapter 22

 

_______________________

 

WARNING

 

[GRAPHIC CONTENT WILL BE IN ITALICS]

 

_______________________

  
_'Harry Styles and Taylor Swift: new power couple'_

_'Taylor say's Harry's the sweetest alpha she knows'_

_'"She's beautiful, like her a lot" Styles tell daily mail.'_

There was article after article coming out about 'Haylor' and Louis felt like he couldn't escape them. They were all over social media, and she came to a lot more of their concerts now. Louis has grown distaste for the beta star. She's taking up all of Harry's free time. And to make matters worse, management have cracked down on him and Harry being seen together in public.

They weren't allowed to sit together in interviews, for photos, they weren't even allowed to walk too close to each other. And it was affecting their relationship. Things were becoming awkward for the two, they knew they had feelings for each other, all the boys did. The only thing was; they didn't know what to do about it.

Louis was becoming lonely and depressed so he started talking to Eleanor again. He apologised to her and told her he only wanted to be friends. She seemed to accept it all just fine.

Louis was getting off the plane, and Eleanor was meant to be picking him up. She was still bossy, but that was the inner alpha in her. She was a good friend to Louis, and he needed some distractions lately, which she was good for.

Louis found his luggage, rolling it along, trying not to look as miserable as he feels. He took a flight a day earlier than the other boys, to avoid Liam and even Niall, you could just see the pity in their eyes every time they were around Louis. But it was Harry and Taylor he was avoiding most of all.

He spotted Eleanor standing amongst the other people awaiting the passengers from the flight. She glanced up from her phone and smiled as she caught sight of Louis; though she tilted her head and gave him a sympathetic smile once she caught sight of the omega's sad face. Louis mustered up enough energy to lift his mouth into a small grin. He really needed this time away from the boys.

**

"Did you see that pap!? Oh my god, I can't believe he walked right into that pole!" Eleanor got out between laughs; the two were sitting in Eleanor's car in hysterics. "Serves 'em right! For trying to follow us around." Louis smirked. A good tummy laugh is what Louis needed. The more he hung out with Eleanor as a friend, the better he got to know her and realise that she wasn't so bad.

Although Louis thinks Harry having a go at her may have made her act different around him now. But he doesn't mind, he likes this Eleanor better. The two had to pull the car over so their laughing didn't cause an accident. The pair finally settled down and pulled back out onto the highway, just as Louis was about to take off his constricting sneakers, El pulled into the curb and Louis looked up to see a Starbucks store.

It was kind of their thing to get Starbucks together. Although they hadn't hung out that much, every time they had they always managed to get Starbucks. A small smile grew on Louis's thin lips and he turned around to look at the Alpha, who gave him a much more meaningful smile.

They were spotted by some fans and took some photos with them before biding them goodbye and entering the store. They got a few stares but no one approached them while inside the store. Louis felt appreciative of that, he might be able to sit and talk with El and feel like a normal person.

Louis ordered a chocolate frappe, Eleanor got a chai latte and they got a slice of toasted banana bread to share. The two sat with their drinks and awaited the banana bread. "So Louis there was something I wanted to talk to you about" Eleanor uttered as she stirred around the froth into her latte, avoiding Louis' eyes.

"Of course" Louis spoke sceptically, he was curious as to what she'd say. The alpha raised her head to make eye contact with the omega; she sighed and dropped her spoon onto the saucer. "Louis I want to apologise. The way I've acted, it's not me, and it's unacceptable. I shouldn't ever treat you like you're any less than me, because you're not. And I've learnt that by spending time with you, and now I know how great you are. And I don't want you to think that's the sort of person I am. I really want to be your friend." She finished with a relieved smile.

Louis wasn't exactly expecting that, but he appreciated it. "Thanks El. I'd love to be friends with you. I just hope you don't mind the press taking our photo together and making up stories about us being in a relationship." Louis grimaced. The alpha chuckled. "I don't mind, we can set them straight." She playfully nudged the omega giving him a wink.

**

Eleanor drove Louis to his hotel room, it was already afternoon and the other boys would be here tomorrow and Louis was looking forward to having some alone time. He swiped his key in the lock of the door and pushed it open with back as he picked up his bag, spinning around as the door shut behind him.

He carried his bag into a room, not really caring which at this point. There were only three rooms in their suit, he wondered why, but didn't think about it too much. He sat on the bed and pulled out his phone, his finger ghosted above the twitter app icon, before he thought about all the 'Haylor' content that would be all over his feed.

He dropped the phone and threw himself back onto the bed. He let out a huff of air, and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't supposed to be stressed, he came here to have a day away from the stress. He stared at the ceiling. He wanted to calm himself down. He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut. He was here alone, he might as well.

_He scooted up the bed and sat against the headboard, and reached into his pants to touch himself. He closed his eyes and wrapped his hand around his member, thinking of what it'd be like if it were Harry's hand touching him. His dick perked up at the thought and the omega bit his lip. He imagined Harry, on his knees, looking up at him, his green eyes shining and full of lust._

_Louis let out a grunt and started stroking himself, he picturing Harry licking his lips and leaning in towards Louis's naked cock, roaching up and grabbing the base before taking in Louis's whole length, he could practically feel his head hit the back of Harrys throat. Louis moaned and quickened his pace. He was now fully erect and his imagination was vivid and driving his wild._

_Harry would then bob his head up and down Louis' cock, looking up at the omega as he did so. But then Harry, being the slut he is, wouldn't be able to contain himself and he's close his eyes and moan around Louis. Louis bucked his hips, imagining his cock hitting the back of Harry's throat, but Harry would take it and he'd moan and pick up his pace. He'd look up at Louis and sink further down until his nose was on Louis' groin._

_Louis moaned he pictured Harry grabbing a hold of his balls, fondling them as his pace quickened around Louis. And he just couldn't take it anymore. Louis moaned out a stuttered 'harry' and spurted out over his stomach._

Louis' breathing was erratic. He was trying to calm himself down from his high. He tried getting the thought of Harry out of his head. But the beautiful alpha was hard to forget. 


	23. Chapter 23

Harry sat with his elbow on the armrest, his chin resting in his palm, forehead pressed to the cold window of their private plane. Louis had left without saying a word to him; he was worried sick about the omega.

He knew things were going back to the way they were before he confessed his feelings. Management somehow found out that he and Louis were growing closer, and so they doubling his stunts with Taylor. In all honesty Harry wanted to rip them all to shreds.

Louis was acting so distant since Taylor has come back into the picture. And honestly; Harry can't blame him. He promised Louis that he could work it out, and so far he's been neglecting to try and do so.

The plane was about to land and Harry was gathering his things and putting them neatly in his carry-on, wanting nothing more than to get to their hotel as quickly as possible.

Harry sat in the back of the car that was taking them to their hotel, with Liam and Niall. Harry's leg was bouncing in anticipation, when he felt a hand grab his knee, successfully stilling his fidgeting. Harry looked up at Niall who looked unimpressed. "Harry, he's been with Eleanor. He's fine."

Harry couldn't help the growl that formed in the depth of his throat. Niall rolled his eyes with a smirk and let the alpha be.

And it seemed to be just in time too, because the car then pulled up out the back of the hotel, presumable so the boys could get in quietly. None the less, Harry was quick to grab his bags and walk for the door, leaving everyone else behind.

Because right now; no one else mattered. Not when Louis was all alone up there... On second thought, Harry prayed that he was alone up there. By the time the elevator reached the lobby, Liam and Niall had caught up to him. They hoped in the elevator and waited, what felt like an eternity in Harry's eyes, for the darn thing to reach their destination.

Harry heard Liam mumble, "What's his problem?" to Niall, who whispered something back to the alpha and the two were silent after that. Normally Harry would have asked the two about their gossips, but the elevator doors opened and he was out of there before any of them had the time to say anything more.

Harry fumbled to get his key in the slot, for what felt like another eternity, until he finally the door swung open and Harry laid his eyes on a startled Louis curled up in a blanket on the lounge. Harry sighed as he picked up his bags and dropped them on the floor right by the door.

He rushed to sit next to Louis and grabbed both his cheeks "Are you okay? Why did you leave? Are you okay!?" Harry uttered so fast that Louis almost didn't pick up on what he said. "I'm fine Harry." Louis peeled the alphas hands off his face and gave him a judgmental stare.

"Told ya!" Niall shouted from his room. "Wait where's Liam?" Louis asked as he scooted a few inches away from Harry, who was basically on top of him. Harry tried to hide the frown that set on his face by looking down at his lap. "He requested a separate room" Harry mumbled.

Niall came out from his rook in only his briefs; he always has been completely comfortable around the boys. "We think he's got a 'friend', right Hazza?" Niall smirked; but it fell when he saw Harry's face. He let the matter go and walked back into his room.

"Do you mind if I press play?" Louis asked quietly but full of sass and glanced at Harry from the corner of his eye. He looked up at the omega; a kind smile took over his lips. "Only if I can watch too" he sat further back into the lounge. Louis shrugged and pressed play. Harry sighed defeated and sank into the cushion padding.

Louis felt a little bad, but he didn't want to be the weak sad omega anymore. He was going to show Harry that he could live without him. He was going to show everyone that he was strong and didn't need help or protection. There would be no more crying for Louis Tomlinson.


	24. Chapter 24

Louis was woken up the next morning by his phone alarm going off. He sat up in his bed and yawned. They had a few interviews today, and to be honest, Louis was completely ready for anything they threw at him. Today he felt confident. After coming to the realisation last night that he would try his very best to be more independent.

He got out of bed, feeling a little better about the day ahead than normal. He knew that this wasn't Harry's choice. But he wasn't going to sit around and wait his whole life for him either.

Niall was out in pouring milk into his bowl of cereal when Louis walked out of his room. "Niall! How are you my beautiful friend?" Louis walked up behind Niall, embracing the beta, whose facial expression was puzzled. Louis just had a smile on his face as his rested head on his friends shoulder. Niall completely ignored Louis's question and turned around in the omegas grip, staring at him in confusion, "Are you feeling okay?" He questioned.

"I'm feel fantastic!" Louis smiled brightly at Niall, removing his arms and strutting towards the fridge. Just then Harry walked out. He looked at Niall who was staring at the fridge in bewilderment. Harry tilted his head in confusion and walked into the kitchen to where he could see the fridge. And Louis was bent over, rummaging through the stocked shelves and humming to himself as he did so. He then began to shake his hips to the upbeat tune and Harry felt dirty looking at him.

He pulled away with an orange juice and looked at the two men staring at him. He chuckled to himself. "Now, now, boys, you can look, but you can't touch" he winked at the pair before retreating to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Harry and Niall looked at one another, sharing the same look of disbelief. Niall then ran towards Louis, leaving his cereal to go soggy. Harry just stood there. He didn't know how to respond to what he'd just witnessed.

Niall walked into Louis's room and he was sitting on the corner of his bed, on his phone taking a sip of his juice. He looked up when he heard the door open and smirked. "Uh Nialler, I suspected you'd pay me a visit" Niall walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, next to Louis. "What is going on? Yesterday you were sad, today you seem over the moon, you've done a complete 180." Niall looked more concerned than Louis thought necessary. He was just in a good mood, what was so wrong with that?

"Niall, last night I had an epiphany. I don't have to be sad. So I decided I'm not going to be. Harry can do what he wants. I'm not waiting around for him." He shrugged and took a sip of his juice. Niall's jaw sat open, and Louis rolled his eyes. "It's better this way" Louis put his hand on Niall's shoulder. Niall sighed, "You've lost it!" He rubbed his temples. "Harry loves you, he TOLD you that. And I know for a fact that you love him too. You can't give up on something like that." Niall exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know about you, Niall, but to be it seems like young Harold may have changed his mind, and that's not my problem anymore. I refuse to be the victim." Louis stood and pulled Niall with him. He dragged him to the door and opened it. "Now if you don't mind, that's all I have to say about the matter" Louis spoke louder than needed, to make sure Harry heard; which he did. Harry popped his head out of his own room just as Niall was being pushed out of Louis' and the door being shut behind him.

"What happened?" Harry asked softly, though there was a sense of urgency in his voice. Niall simply threw his hands up in defence and shook his head, walking into the bathroom. Louis came out once he was dressed and Niall came out of the bathroom a few moments after. The three stood in the lounge room and there was no talking until Harry piped up.

"If any of you wanted to know, Liam had to get a separate suite because he's in rut." Harry rubbed the back of his neck and Niall nodded understandingly. "Ooh, fun!" Louis wiggled his brows and walked towards the door. He was stopped by Harry grabbing onto his bicep tightly, spinning the omega around and looking deep into his eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He growled, and Louis just scoffed and pushed Harrys hand away. "Relax, I was kidding! I'm going out with friends." And with that he walked out leaving a shocked Harry, and Niall who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Seriously! What is up with him?!" Harry threw his hands up and walked towards his room. "Maybe he got laid?" Niall called, finding it hard not to burst out laughing as he pictured Harry's reaction. Maybe Louis was onto something; Harry needed to be pushed, and if he thought Louis was waiting around for him, nothing would get fixed. Harry needed to think Louis had moved on, so he would fight harder.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry sat on his bed, his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't stand the thought of Louis with someone else. Louis was meant for him. They were in love! Surely Louis didn't sleep with someone else. What if they'd mated? Maybe that's why he's so happy. Harry felt his face heat up. There was no worse thought than Louis mated to someone else. No one was better for Louis than Harry was.

They had another interview today, so he could talk to him about it. Surely Louis would be honest with him. He shook off the feeling, he knew he had to get ready, and get the other two ready for that matter. Since Liam is in rut and won't be able to make it, Harry knew he'd have to be the organised one today.

He heard the front door open and he rushed out of his room to see Louis walk in with a Starbucks in his hand, Harry knew then that Louis had been with Eleanor. His fist clenched by his side and he swallowed his snarky comment, knowing he had to be the leader today, and he couldn't cause confrontation.

Louis slid his aviators up onto his head and from the corner of his eye, saw Harry, watching him. "Like what you see?" He smirked and looked over at the alpha, whose expression was unreadable to him. "We've got an interview in an hour, Lou and our stylists will be over in 20 minutes." He spoke and walked over to Niall's room, knocking on the door and delivering the same message.

Louis felt sad; he wasn't going to lie to himself, not being able to cuddle up to Harry, not being able to tell him that he was craving the alphas touch. It was hard not to express these feelings to Harry, but he knew why he was doing it all, and he knows it's for the best.

**

Harry, Louis and Niall all hopped into the car as it pulled up outside their hotel. The boys weren't all that energetic today. Harry was too busy trying to be like Liam, Louis was too busy trying not to be like himself, and Niall had just woken up too early.

When the car pulled up, the boys hopped out onto the path and looked around. There were no fans around since this was an interview/photo shoot for a magazine, and it hadn't been publicised on any social media. Niall looked up at blue sky, watching the clouds float by. All three boys took a second to stand on the street, in front of the hotel and just be in the moment. These little encounters where they weren't being swarmed by fans or paparazzi were rare, so when they came about, the boys all entered their own little state of serenity.

Though, as expected, it didn't last long. They were all cut out of their daydreams by their body guard telling them to go inside. Niall and Harry were walking behind Louis when the guard, who put his hand on the omegas lower back. Louis stiffened, but then heard the low growl that came from Harry's throat, he decided to play along.

He giggled at the bulky man, and looked up at him, catching sight of Niall and Harry in his peripherals. Niall had their lower jaws hanging open in surprise, he looked genuinely shocked, and Harry, well he just looked mad. Very mad.

Though much to Louis's delight, they reached the door before the guard could make any more moves. The three continued inside to the lounged area where the journalists were waiting. Harry stormed over to the water dispenser and Niall walked over to Louis. "What the hell was that?!" Niall asked a hint of anger in his voice. "I was just playing around Niall, what's the big deal?" Louis asked defensively.

"The 'big deal' is that I get what you're doing, but Harry is my friend too. And right now you're treating him like shit, for something that's out of his hands." Niall argued, sounding more upset than angry now. Louis looked down at his feet. Niall was right. Maybe he was taking it too far lately. All he wanted was more respect, to be put first by Harry. But he should be nicer about it. He can still reach his goal without hurting Harry so bad.

Louis couldn't bear to look at Niall. He felt quite ashamed, and then he heard Niall sigh. "Look Lou, like I said, I understand the outcome you're trying to achieve. I just don't agree with your method." Niall started rubbing Louis' back sympathetically, feeling a little bad for getting angry at the omega.

Harry watched from a distance, feeling jealous. He was upset that Louis didn't seem to care anymore. Louis was forgetting him, and that scared him. The last thing he wanted was to lose Louis, the person that meant most to him in this world. He needed to find a way to win back the omega's affection, and on that note, he needed to find a way around his contract. Then he'll be able to be with Louis.

**

"There's so much to talk about, relationship wise, going on in the band" the interviewer spoke excitedly and Harry bowed his head. Well shit. Harry wasn't sure on what to say. He didn't want to bring it all up. "Louis, who's this girl in your life?" The young woman winked at him and Harry tried his hardest not to let his eyes roll into the back of his head. "Eleanor is a great friend of mine. She's great." Louis smiled politely, and they could tell he was sick of the relationship queries also.

"That's Awesome Louis, what about you Harry? How's Taylor?" She pointed her microphone at Harry, who looked over at the other boys. Niall was being polite and looking at Harry, as if he were interested in the question too. And Louis was suddenly very interested in a painting at on the other side of the room, staring at it as if it were the most interesting painting he'd ever seen.

Harry was looking down at his palms. Everything was moving in slow motion. He was thinking about Louis, Taylor and management, the whole situation he has put himself into. Without thinking, his mouth took over. He couldn't stop himself.

"Actually, Taylor and I aren't together anymore."


	26. Chapter 26

"What were you thinking?! You've ruined all our plans Harry! Some we've already booked and payed for!" Stanley was waving his arms around and shouting at the alpha who simply sat in the chair with his arms crossed, awaiting his turn to speak. "I was thinking about how I've been put in a situation that makes me and others uncomfortable, and how I've had enough of lying to everyone." Harry shrugged as if it were obvious.

Stanley was staring at Harry, pure rage seen through his eyes and loosened his tie. The alpha was frightening, Harry would admit that much. He was one of the higher up alphas in modest management, and though there were many intimidating alphas who worked there, Stanley was one of the most controlling and actually scary alphas of the lot.

But Harry was sick of being pushed around by these other alphas. He was an alpha too, and he was going to take control of his life. He needed to show them he wasn't going to be pushed around without a fight.

"Harry. You knew the rules about the; arrangement. The band's reputation could be in trouble. Can you live with yourself if anything happens?" The man looked smugly at Harry, who couldn't help but bare his teeth at the old man, a low growl forming in the back of his throat.

Suddenly some more grumpy men in suits came into the conference room. They all sat around the conference table, not saying a word. Stanley sighed and pinched the top of his nose in frustration. "Harry, we need to sort out your mistake. You can leave now." He muttered, using his free hand to make a 'shoo' gesture him towards the door.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to keep in mind that these men are very much in charge of his career for the time being. But on the other hand, he was just bluntly disrespected. "If you think I'm just gonna walk out of here and continue taking orders from you dickheads! You're poorly mistaken." He shouted at the men who were shocked and just looking back and forth between one another. Harry groaned in aggravation and stormed out of the office.

He opened the door to the outside the building and he internally screamed. There was a bunch of paps standing ready for his arrival. He was already in a bad mood and they would only make it worse.

"Harry! Harry!"

"Harry what's going on with you and Taylor?"

"What's the title of the break up song?"

"Did you cheat on Taylor?"

"How does Taylor feel about this?"

Harry decided to ditch them all and run back into the building. He ran towards the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. As the doors slowly shut, Harry let himself go and felt a tear slip down his cheek. The alpha turns and punches the metal wall of the elevator. He let out a frustrated grunt that came out as a sob and he slid down the wall and curled in on himself.

The stress and frustration of the whole situation was become a little too much to handle for him. And to make matters worse, instead of his first intensions of bringing Louis closer to him, it's ended up having the opposite effect. Louis was avoiding him, and acting so different now. Though he couldn't blame him. He did confess his love for the omega and then go back to 'dating' Taylor straight away.

While the elevator rose to the top floor, Harry let himself cry it out. He knew that he was an alpha, and he was meant to be strong, but there was nothing wrong with feeling sad every once in a while. He was only human. He was internally shouting at himself, because he'd caused this problem himself. He was the one who went in to their management, stupidly thinking that he could get their permission to be with Louis. As if they'd let him. And the fact that they had to ask for these things, things they should have their own right to, showed that their management was wrong.

And before he could think any further than that, the elevator doors opened. Shit. He heard the gears and belts working to open the doors that would open to show Harry, sitting in this state. And even with that in mind, Harry couldn't find the energy to stand up, or even wipe his tears for that matter. So he stayed sitting on the floor in the corner of that elevator, curled in on himself, sobbing quietly. When he heard a gasp come from the other side of the now open doors, he thought he would look up to see a fan jumping up and down at the sight of him. And that may be arrogant of him to say, but that was his reality.

So when he heard an all too familiar voice mutter "Oh Harry." in that voice, he let the tears flow once again. Once Harry felt a body slide down the wall next to him, he pulled his head out of his arms and looked at Josh, whose face screamed pity. But at the moment, Harry couldn't care less. He needed someone to talk to, and just give him a hug. Even if it couldn't be the one he so desperately wanted...

**

Back at the hotel, Niall and Louis were filling Liam in on yesterday's events.

They were currently in the lounge room, Louis and Niall sitting across from Liam, telling him everything. "And they asked about Taylor and he was quiet for a second, probably thinking it over in his head, then he said 'actually, Taylor and I aren't together anymore!' Can you believe it Liam. He actually said that, on telly!" Niall exclaimed, the shock still very fresh in his voice.

"I'm gone one week. One week! And you do this!" Meanwhile, as Niall and Liam keep on ranting about it all, Louis had tuned them out a while back. He has been staring into space for a good ten minutes, not knowing how to feel, or what to think. He wonders where Harry is, and what he's doing right now. He wonders if he's okay. He wants to talk with him, ask what this all means. But he doesn't quite know what he'd say to the alpha. It may not even have anything to do with Louis at all. Still. Harry was more important than his pride. He needed to know he was okay. He stood up from the lounge and walked into his room, ignoring Liam and Niall's presence.

"What do you think he's doing?" Liam asked, and Niall sighed, "I think he's very confused at the moment."

Louis shut the door behind him, and pulled out his phone, and he dialled Harry's number, putting the phone up to his ear, biting his nails as the phone begins to ring.

Harry was in the middle of talking to Josh when his phone rang. They had since made their way to Josh's apartment, only a few blocks away from modest HQ. He pulled it out of his pocket and stared at the screen, Louis's name haunting him. "Are you going to answer that?" Josh asked, looking from Harry's phone to his face. Harry was frozen; he didn't know what to say to him. He pressed the red button and slid the phone back into his pocket. He couldn't face Louis. Not just yet.

Harry's voicemail rang through Louis's ear. The omega sighed sadly and hung up the phone. He threw his phone across the room and pulled at his hair in frustration. He needed to see Harry. The omega let himself fall on the bed. He stared at the roof, praying the he'd get some sleep tonight.


	27. Chapter 27

Niall and Liam were still in the lounge room talking, thought they'd since calmed down from their earlier discussion, being a few hours had since gone by. Louis had been asleep in his room for about three hours now, and they weren't game enough to wake him.

So when the door opened to reveal Harry, who looked a little broken, they weren't sure how to react. Harry looked over at the alpha and beta that looked back at him with hesitation in their eyes. "Sorry I was out so late guys. I was busy being abused by our lovely friends at modest management" Harry chuckled, but he wasn't fooling anyone. Liam sighed, "Harry. Please. You don't have to put on a brave face for us." He stood and walked over to the fellow alpha. Harry sighed, but embarrassed Liam none the less. "I've actually talked it all out with a friend, but thanks Li." He smiled against his friends shoulder.

And Harry really meant that smile too. It was nice to know that they weren't just band mates. They were brothers. They would always be there for one another, and knowing that made Harry feel a little better. Liam and Harry let go of one another, though as soon as Liam stepped aside, Niall basically threw himself at Harry, making the alpha stumble back a little. Harry chuckled at the beta; he was the same as he was the day they met at X-Factor. "Just talk with him Harry. You might be surprised." Niall whispered before letting him go.

Harry stepped back and gave Niall and puzzled look. Niall sat back down at the table, joining Liam. Niall had filled Liam in on everything he knew, needing some fresh input from the level-headed alpha. Harry joined the two at the table, they were only able to talk for about two minutes before Louis' bedroom door opened and all three of them looked towards the door, Harry standing from his seat, they all stayed silent, looking to see what would happen.

Louis walked out of the door frame and he was rubbing his eyes, indicating he was still tired. He stopped when he saw his three band mates staring at him. His eyes dropped onto Harry, he wasn't sure what to do. But he went on his first instinct, and he ran to Harry, who opened his arms and as Louis jumped into them, he lifted the omega up and held onto him so tightly. They buried their heads into the others neck. The both of the taking in the others scent, not wanting to let go.

Though after about thirty seconds, Niall cleared his throat. "Liam and I are going to hang out in his suit for a while." He spoke as the two of them stood from the table, though when he got no reaction from either of his friends, he just scoffed and chuckled to himself. "Maybe I should stay the night" He muttered to Liam who smirked at the beta, Niall and Liam left the suite, Niall stopping to grab a few things from his room. And after five minutes of standing in the dining room, holing each other like it was their last day, Harry finally out Louis down on the ground.

"Let's sit down and chat" Harry offered with a small smile, placing his hand on Louis' lower back, directing them to the couch. Louis felt nervous, he wasn't sure whether this would be a good or a bad chat. But then again, neither did Harry. They sat down on the two-seater and made themselves comfortable. Louis grabbed a tassel-edged pillow, knowing that if things got bad, he'd need something to fiddle with, to distract himself from crying.

"So..." Louis started, since Harry was only sitting there staring at him. Harry looked deeply into his eyes as soon as the omega lifted his head. Louis wanted to look away, but he felt like he was in a trance, that Harry somehow had control of, not allowing him to make a move. Harry could see the hurt in Louis' eyes, though it was hidden behind the strong feeling of fear that clouded it at that moment.

"Louis, I know I hurt you. And nothing hurts me more than that. Honestly." Harry paused and took a deep breath. "I could have tried harder than I did, and I know that now. I know there are no excuses, but honestly; I was scared, management in my ear every day, telling me how much I'd be hurting the band if we were together. They got into my head. But I won't let that happen anymore. I promise."

Louis was looking at the ground; trying to take in all this information that was pouring out of Harry all at once. It was a little overwhelming. "Harry, I don't blame you for the Taylor thing. It's just, it didn't seem like you really liked me. Sure you had feeling for me, but it seemed like they weren't that strong, like I was easy enough to let go." Louis shrugged, feeling a little nervous about opening up.

Harry couldn't help it, but he felt his eyes welling up and his stomach fall. "Oh my god. Louis, I-" Harry stood up and tugged on his locks, he could believe that he made Louis feel worthless. He didn't deserve him. Harry started pacing the length of the room. Louis watched the alpha, feeling kind of guilty. "Harry I'm sorry..." Louis muttered, returning his gaze to the floor. "You're sor- Oh Louis." Harry rushed over to Lounge by Louis' side, "Lou, my sweet Louis. Please, don't be sorry. You have no reason to be sorry. I am the one who is beyond sorry. To have made you feel like that, it kills me." Harry looked so serious and Louis watched as a single tear fell down his cheek.

He couldn't bear watching Harry cry, Louis lent forward and pulled the alpha into his chest. He didn't say anything. He knew that they just needed to hold each other in silence for a few minutes. And once those few minutes were over, and Harry had calmed himself from breathing Louis' intoxicating scent, he sat back up and grabbed Louis' hands.

"Louis, I've made so many mistakes in the past couple of months, and while I know you may not forgive me, I still want to say what I need to say. So Louis, I've had enough of the games, I'm done pretending that I'm not completely in love with you. You are so perfect, and I want to be with you, forever. And I need you to know that." Harry finished, and he was about to stand and walk away before Louis grabbed his wrist.

"Harry, of course I forgive you. In the same situation, I probably would have done the same. I know you didn't want to hurt me. And if you really mean what you say about the way you feel for me, then I want you to prove it. Because I'm in love with you too, Harry. And I want to be with you." Louis was smiling, and Harry was smiling, and the two of them were teary-eyed. But at the same time, they've never felt happier.


	28. Chapter 28

After their long talk about everything, Harry lent over and kissed Louis, a slow and passionate kiss that gave the both of them butterflies. They stayed up most of the night talking, feeling like they has so much to catch up on since they'd drifted apart. And unlike Niall had anticipated, they feel asleep on the couch, Louis curled up in Harry's arms.

Louis was the first of the two to wake up. His soft eyes fluttered open with the sunlight sitting upon them that shone through the inches of exposed window through the curtained window. When Louis tried to move over, then he felt Harry's arm tighten around his waist. Dragging the omega further into his chest. Reminding Louis that even in his sleep, Harry was stronger than him. The omega gave up, he pulled his phone off the bedside table and opened the twitter app. 

There was still a lot of 'Haylor' talk going on, even after a week, the omega sighed. There was no way he and Harry would be able to have a private relationship, or as private as they could get as A-list celebrities, when there was still so much fuss about Harry and Taylor. He wanted to be with Harry though, if they didn't start something now, while the timing was right, they may never have the same chance. 

Louis put down his phone and rolled over to be facing Harry. He smiled as he admired his face, looking so peaceful in his slumber. Louis was so relaxed in this moment; with just him and Harry. Who just now started to wake up, and with one eye fluttering open and catching a glimpse of the omega in front of him, he smiled. "Morning, Harry" Louis smiled softly at the alpha who rolled onto his back, pulling Louis into his side, so that he could lay his head and Harry's chest. 

"How did you sleep, my love?" He grumbled in his half-asleep morning voice, which may or may not have turned Louis on... But that's not important. "I slept great Hazzy. What about you?" Louis replied and started tracing Harry's butterfly tattoo, running his finger over every detail, almost causing Harry to fall back asleep. "Mm" was all the Harry could get out. Louis smiled at up at him, for about all of two seconds before he remembered his earlier thoughts. 

"Harry. I want to talk to you about, us..." The omega was barely audible in his nervous state. Though it still got Harry's attention, and he was definitely awake now. He sat up against the headboard and let Louis do the same. "What is it Lou?" Harry rubbed his eyes; he was a little worried that maybe the omega had changed his mind. 

"Harry, don't take this the wrong way..." He began, avoiding eye-contact, causing Harry's fears to grow. "C'mon Lou, you're scaring me" Harry whined, and Louis suddenly realised how this was beginning to look. "Oh god, Harry. No, it's not like that!" Louis leapt forward into Harry's embrace. Harry sighed and buried his nose into Louis's hair, taking in his scent. 

Louis pushed off of Harry' chest and sat a few inches further away. "No but really, Harry, I need you to hear me out." Louis was very serious; Harry could see it in his eyes. He cleared his mind and just listened to the smaller boy. "I think we should keep our relationship a secret. Well except for Niall and Liam, because they already know, and they'd figure it out anyway. But I mean from the public, our fans, management, even our families. At least for now, while there's still so much Haylor drama happening. I want us to be able to come out when it feels right." Louis never once cut eye-contact with Harry, whose face was unreadable. 

"I completely agree." Harry spoke, and Louis was surprised. "Really?" The omega asked, and Harry just nodded his head, "I don't feel like now is the right time for us either. But I most certainly want to be with you. So yeah, I think that's what's best for us right now." He declared, and grabbed Louis' small hands in his large ones, making the omega smile. 

**

Niall and Liam came back into the hotel room at about 10:00 that morning, Niall had been busting to go in and see what the other two had been up to, since he woke up. But Liam insisted that they should wait until a decent hour so that they didn't interrupt anything. So the door quite literally swung open faster than anything Louis had ever seen before, with Niall looking like a wild animal, searching for the two of them. When he spotted them cuddled up on the couch, he wasted no time in running over and jumping on them.

"What happened!? Tell me everything!" He squealed, "For god sake Niall, would you give them some space!" Liam scolded from the door, before he lent down to make sure Niall hadn't put a hole in the wall.

Louis and Harry both grunted and pushed Niall to the floor; chuckling at the sound of impact. "Niall... Liam..." Louis started, before turning to Harry, as if to ask for permission, and he received a nod from the alpha. "Harry and I have decided to have a secret relationship. We want you two to be the only ones that know." He spoke calmly; and all three of the looked at Niall, who threw his hands up in defence. "What! Of course I'll keep your secret, geez. It's no big deal" He shrugged and walked into his room casually. 

"I swear that kid has major problems." Louis shook his head and chuckled. Liam walked over to the two of them. "I think you're making a smart choice." He smiled at the two of them, and they knew, that was Liam's way of saying he approved.


	29. Chapter 29

Louis and Harry were in a state of bliss. They loved being able to kiss and hug each other, whenever they could. In fact, when there weren't any cameras around, they could barely keep their hands to themselves. They were currently in the kitchen with Liam and Niall, about only a week and a half had passed since the boys decided to have a public relationship.

Louis was pouring some tea for himself when Harry came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the omegas waist. "Good morning, baby" Harry's voice was low and rough and it never failed to get to Louis in ways he doesn't care to admit. "Hey" Louis bowed his head as he smiled, he was beginning to become embarrassed by how often Harry would make him blush.

"Now, now, you two. Concentrate! We have so much to do; we have another interview today and almost a full day in the studio. We have to get this album finished by New Year's." Liam nagged as he read from his iPad. The alpha was always so bossy; he'd make a great pack leader if circumstances were different.

**

The boys walked information into the studio, their interview had gone well and they were prepared for a full day of singing. Harry had one arm on Louis' hip as he walked behind him, until he got a nudge from Niall, whom he was about to growl at until he saw the beta gesture to an old man in a suit, assumedly from management; so Harry reluctantly slid his hand away from the omega, leaving Louis with the cutest little pout.

Niall was the first in the booth, and by the time he was done, he was happy to fall onto the couch next to Louis and just relax. He reached over and petted Louis' knee, "How are things, Lou? I feel like I haven't had much time with you since you and Harry got together." Niall chuckled, but Louis could hear the hurt in his words, and it sent a pang to the omegas chest.

"I know Niall, and I'm sorry, it's just, it's been amazing with Harry, I haven't wanted to leave his side-" The two turned to look at the booth where Harry was currently singing. Louis' lips parted as he smiled at the man with the blue bandanna on his head. "Have you guys talked about mating?" Niall spoke so casually, it caught Louis off guard. "Oh, uh, I-I, we-, Um-" The omega began to stutter and choke on his words. "Whoa, Louis, hey. Calm down. I'm sorry." Niall shot up out of his sleepy, dazed state and was suddenly very awake. He didn't know his words would gain this reaction from the omega. 

The truth was, they hadn't. But Louis knew what he wanted; he wanted Harry, in every way possible. But Harry hadn't mentioned it, and now Louis was worried, should they have talked about this? Louis was only growing older, and he wanted someone to grow old with. "S-should we h-have?" He uttered at Niall who sighed and now regrets asking. "No, Lou. It's something you do at your own pace, there's no 'certain time'. I'm sorry for scaring you, but everything is fine, I promise." Niall smiled at the omega, who'd seemingly calmed down.

Louis was thankful to have Niall, and he had to be sure to make more time for the beta; for him and Harry may not be together if it weren't for Niall. Louis was about to lean in and give Niall a hug, when he saw the betas eyes move from his own, to up above his head. They then proceeded to widen and Niall squealed, "ZAYN!"

Louis's eyes were next to widen, "Zayn?" He mumbled before turning around and seeing Niall and Zayn in an embrace. He then smiled widely and his feet seemed to move before he even told them to. He ran up to the two betas and as Niall let Zayn go, Louis jumped on him with no warning, sending the two of them to the floor.

"ZAYNIE! I've missed you!" Louis began to happy cry, he was overwhelmed and still in shock. "I've missed you too, Louis." Zayn smiled against the omegas shoulder. He felt so good to be seeing everyone again. He and Louis shared a close bond with him and the other boys, so it was good to see the sassy omega again.

Harry walked out of the booth, wondering what the commotion was, and when we saw Louis on the ground with another man on top of him, he was about to lose it, that was until the two looked up at Harry and he realized it was Zayn. "Oh my god. Zayn! What are you doing here?!" Harry laughed happily as he helped the beta off the ground and pulled him into a hug.

The beta was happy that all the boys accepted him with open arms; he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little worried that they'd be mad at him about him leaving the band, but it just goes to show, that they are brothers, and always will be.

The four of them were in the middle of conversing when they all heard the humming of the missing alpha approaching them from up the hall where their vocal coach had been warming him up to go in the recording booth.

As he reached the waiting room how looked up at the group of boys sitting on the lounges. When Liam stopped in his tracks with a look of shock on his face, Louis, Niall and Harry all expected the two to embrace the way that the three of them previously had.

But when Zayn stood up and neither of them moved, the three bystanders were puzzled. "Zayn?" The alphas features softened. "Liam." Zayn replied, and the two continued to stare at each other in silence.


	30. Chapter 30

The boys all stared at the Liam and Zayn and wondered what was going on, but Niall being Niall, decided he'd make things awkward. "What's going on here?" He asked and Liam looked down at the beta and sighed. "Well, you see..." Liam began, scratching the back of his neck. "We're fucking." Zayn intervened. Which gained the response of all four heads turning his way; and he simply shrugged. "Is it really that hard to believe?" He scoffed at their reactions, and Niall was the first to shrug, "Guess not, can't believe you beat these two to it though" He gestured toward Louis and Harry gaining a chuckle from Harry and an offended gasp from Louis. 

**

Harry was eventually called back into the recording booth, to which he complied in discontent, having to leave Louis. He lifted the omega from his lap and sat him back down on the couch, furrowing into his neck for one last inhale of his scent, leaving a gentle kiss in his place. It was one of Harry's favorite things to do to Louis, to hear his breath hitch at the sensation of Harry' lips lingering over the spot on his neck that was awaiting a mating mark. And each time it became harder for Harry to leave it bare. The two hadn't yet done anything sexual, wanting to take things slow. Though the two would be lying if they said it wasn't a struggle.  

Though all that aside, they had all finished their last vocal recording for the album, they felt a huge wave a relief and pride wash over them. They made their way back to the hotel, most of the boys trying to spend as much time with Zayn as possible, not knowing how long this visit would last. So in the car Louis and Niall had sandwiched the beta and were asking him all sorts of questions while Harry and Liam sat in the back having a talk of their own.

"So why did you tell us Gigi was your mate?" Louis asked, he couldn't help the bruised tone that came through in his voice. Zayn bit his lip, "I had to, once management found about Liam and I, they gave me some options. They knew they couldn't afford to lose Liam, nor could they blackmail him as easily-" And this is where both Harry and Liam tuned into the conversation,   
"-I could either come out and 'Ruin the band'" He put air quotations around the words and Harry scoffed. "Or I could 'leave the band' and say i'd found my soulmate." He shrugged and Niall embraced the fellow beta, everyone was silent. 

Harry felt guilty, he knew what Zayn had gone through, and he thinks about how management were assholes to him, and he's an alpha, so they were probably more harsh on Zayn. Harry reached his hand over and sat it on Zayn's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Liam gave Harry's side a nudge and gave him a look of warning. 

Harry smirked and rolled his eyes at the alpha, tightening his grip on Zayn. Liam's nostrils flared, Harry wasn't used to seeing the alpha so protective. Harry was trying to keep his facial features nutral but it was hard not to chuckle at the situation. And then Liam put his hand on Louis' shoulder in a similar manner, causing the Omega to turn around and Liam giving him a wink. Louis blushed and turned back around and Liam looked to Harry, whose mood had changed. It suddenly wasn't funny anymore. And it was now Liam's turn to laugh.

**

They got back to the hotel suite and all talked about Zayn and Liam, and how they had only been seeing each other a few months before management found out, they'd barely had time to tell the boys at all.

They asked about Zayn's music and his time away from the band, Liam was tense the whole time, but Zayn was rubbing his thigh and maybe he thought that was helping, but in reality it only intensified Liam's tensity. 

"Alright boys, if you don't mind, Zayn and I have some talking to do." He spoke as they stood and began to walk to Liam's room, that's when Niall stood up and gasped, causing the two to stop and stare at the beta. "Oh my God! Zayn were you here last week helping Liam with his rut?!" Liam sighed and placed his hand on Zayn's lower back and guided him away, all the while Niall had fallen to the floor in laughter and Zayn was just flipping him off.


	31. Chapter 31

Once management had found out Zayn was around the boys, they gave the a few days off, now that they were more focused on getting the new album ready and rapping up their tour. So they all were hanging out in the hotel they were staying at since they couldn't go very far anyway. 

Liam and Zayn were very cute together, it's a wonder the boys hadn't seen it earlier. Liam was so different when Zayn was around, his alpha instincts so prominent in comparison to everyday life. So Harry liked to stir the pot a little, and tease Liam, giving him a taste of what it feels like when you have another alpha around your omega.

He would stand to close to Zayn, and he'd sniff the air when Zayn was around. Though he never touched; he knew his limits, and he didn't have a death wish. Though, Liam wasn't the only alpha getting antsy and overly protective these first few days. 

Everyone knows that Louis and Zayn were always good friends. And it seems that hadn't changed. Now that Zayn was back in their lives, the two of them were right back to being best buds, and Harry felt jealous, and he knew it was silly, especially now that they were dating, but he still couldn't help but feel a little sad that Zayn was steeling Louis attention away from him. 

**

They five boys sat in the lounge room of their suite, playing the Xbox. Niall had the controller as he finished playing one of the games, he looked over at Louis, who had the other controller, "Fifa?" He wiggled his brows, and Louis smiled widely at the blonde beta, "Fifa!" 

So the two played while Zayn and Liam sat in the love chair all snuggled up together. Harry frowned, he wondered how nice it would be to be bonded. Of course he knew exactly who he wanted to be bonded to, but he promised Louis they would take it slowly. Louis deserves romance, and Harry was going to give it to him. He it was just hard to wait when he already knew what he wanted.

**

Zayn had a recording session in the studio today, and he asked the boys to come along. They all happily agreed, except Niall, who 'would rather go golfing than be the fifth wheel'. 

So Liam, Harry and Louis all hopped in one car, and Zayn on the other, had to ride in a different car, seeing as the public still has to think that the boys don't talk anymore. So there they were, on their way to the studio. Harry sitting in the middle with Louis curled up to his side, resting his head on Harry's shoulder as he napped, and Liam sitting on his other side.

"So how are things going with you and Lou anyway? I've been so busy catching up with Zayn to observe you two." Liam said with a sly smirk. Harry rolled his eyes at his friend, "Fine I guess, I mean, it's great being able to be affectionate with him and everything, don't get me wrong. I just can't help but feel like I want more." 

Liam sighed, he looked at the way Harry had his large hand wrapped around Louis' inner thigh. "Harry, your alpha is going to want to knock him up, him being an omega. But you know Louis is so sensitive, and he needs proper looking after. Since his whole life has just been alphas trying to get with him-" Harry cut Liam off with a low growl that came from his throat.

"And Harry, I know you will protect him from those people now. And you always have. But Harry, Louis needs you to be there for him. For a little while, he just needs you." Liam smiled sympathetically and Harry nodded in understanding. Louis had only ever been seen as an object for sex. And as much as Harry has those urges, even if they're in a different way, he knows he has to suppress them until Louis is ready for that. 

So they pulled up outside the studio, around the back, so no one would see them. Harry gave Louis a small shake to get him up. Louis yawned a stretched his arms up, his eyes fluttering open slowly. And Harry thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen, it took all his self control to not coo at the omega.

They climbed out of the car and Harry took Louis' hand in his, leading him into the back entrance of the building. Harry looked behind himself at Liam, who was looking at the ground, dragging his feet. Harry turned around and shared a knowing look with Louis. Liam wished he could be out the front of the building, holding Zayn's hand too.

They walked into the studios sitting room where Zayn was sitting looking toward the door, where they just walked in. And Liam saw his face change from worried to happy; and he couldn't help but smile himself, and hug Zayn tightly. Though the smile left his face as soon as he spotted her walking their way.


	32. Chapter 32

Zayn broke away from the hug and looked at Liam' face, he didn't recognize the expression so he was quick to turn around to see what it was Liam was looking at. When he saw Gigi walking over he felt a pang of guilt in his stomach, he knows that Liam had always avoided meeting her; because even though Liam knew that what they had was fake, it was hard seeing your mate flaunted around with another girl.

"Hi guys, I didn't know you'd be here?" Gigi smiled at the other three, "Could say the same thing." Liam gave a fake smile and it was the most passive aggressive thing Harry had ever see him do and he couldn't help but let out a chuckle before Louis slapped his arm with a disapproving glare. 

"Gigi, I invited the boys over to hear some of my stuff, I wasn't told you'd be here?" Zayn spoke, ignoring Liam and Harry's actions. "Well I didn't either, not 'till this morning. I got a call saying we're doing a pap walk when you leave." She had her arms crossed against her chest. Probably sensing the vibe Liam was giving off. 

Zayn sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Zayn, time for the booth." A voice called from the distance and Gigi walked away, leaving Zayn to lean in and peck Liam's lips, rubbing his arm sympathetically, before walking towards the voice. Liam, apparently having other plans, ran after Zayn, leaving Louis and Harry just standing there, having no idea what to do.

** 

The boys could see Zayn from where they were, they were later told that Liam was by the sound desk, which was the closest they'd let him. 

Louis and Harry were in the middle of a conversation when Gigi came back in the room, though this time she wasn't alone, she brought Kendall Jenner with her. Louis was looked up at the two girls, feeling a little intimidated, they were so beautiful and tall, he was trying not to gawk at the two. Though he didn't expect them to walk right up to where he and Harry sat.

"Mind if we sit here?” Gigi asked gesturing toward the lounge, "of course not" Harry smiled and Louis let out a huff, falling back into the seat. Knowing he couldn't really talk with Harry anymore.

Though Louis being Louis, only lasted about thirty seconds before he had to be talking to someone. So he turned to his left and started up conversation with Gigi. And as soon as he did, Kendall stood up and walked over to the other side of Harry. "Hi Harry" she smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear, looking at him through her long eyelashes. Harry gave her a dimpled smile and they began to converse themselves. 

Louis felt like smacking him over the head, she was obviously flirting with him, and he was oblivious, and with his natural charm, Kendall probably thought he was flirting back. Louis felt sick, at this stage he was halfheartedly listening to Gigi, staring past her head, at the back of Harry's, seeing the way Kendall was flashing a smile with that glint in her eyes, he wanted to throw daggers at her.

Louis lost it when she leant in and put grabbed Harry's bicep, throwing her head back in laughter. He simply stood up and stormed away. He hated creating a scene like this, but he couldn't sit there and witness that any longer, he'd make himself sick. He would have to go apologize to Gigi for leaving her so abruptly. 

He found the men's bathroom and slammed the door open. He stomped over to the vanity, looking up at himself in the mirror, his face was literally red. He was fuming, the jealousy sitting in his stomach was sizzling. He turned on the tap and cupped the water before splashing it onto his face, trying to calm himself down.

The door swung open with and Louis knew who it was. "Lou, you scared me, I didn't know where you were!?" Harry spoke sounding genuine, and it shouldn't have made Louis more mad, but it did. "Oh you poor thing. Well I know where you were! Basking in the attention of supermodel bimbo back there!" Louis spat, not caring how loud he was being. He was enraged and his mind was clouded.

"What?" Harry had a puzzled look on his face  and walked closer to Louis. "Oh honestly, Harry. She was all over you, don't tell me you're that daft!" He yelled. And Harry tried taking another step closer before Louis placed his hands on the alphas chest, shoving him away. "Fuck off, Harry. I don't want to hear it." Louis felt the tears brim his eyes. 

And he though Harry was going to walk away. He though things were going to go right back to the way they were. He and his hot head just ruined everything. And that's why he was so shocked when Harry grabbed Louis' biceps and shoved him back into the wall. He pushed his whole body up against the omegas smaller one and leant down to Louis' ear.

"I will not leave. I will never leave you again. You can push me away all you like, Louis. But I'm not leaving." He spoke in a low voice that had Louis weak at the knees. "And if you ever, push me like that again, I will punish you." He bit onto Louis earlobe and sucked on it harshly. When Louis let out a small moan, Harry felt a sensation in his body and he moved down to the omegas neck, picking up some skin in his teeth and sucking on it. Louis was withering in his grip, Harry brought himself to stop sucking on Louis' neck, licking a long strip over the forming purple bruise. 

He let go of Louis whole body and took a step back, he brought his hands up to Louis cheeks, whipping away the tear streaks. He held his omegas face I his hands. "I love you Louis. Only you." He looked deep into his blue eyes and wasted no more time, leaving in and giving Louis a tender kiss.


	33. Chapter 33

The boys were on their way to their last show of the tour. They four of them sat in the dressing room, they were all a little reminiscent, thinking of all the amazing memories that came from the shows they'd done in the past few months. 

They arrived at the stadium in Leeds and were led to their prep room where all their stylists awaited them. Zayn was still with them, seeming a bit clingy with Liam today, though none of the others could figure out why. 

Niall was the first to pipe up and say something. They were all ready and had half an hour till they needed to be out. "Boys. What are we going to do after the tour?" He looked around and they were all just exchanging looks at one another. "I assume we're just taking a short break and then we'll be prompting the new album, and them touring for that." Liam shrugged.

"But what if we don't." It was more or a statement than a question. They all looked at him in shock. They knew exactly what he meant, and in different ways, they all all agreed with him, but still, the confusion was present.

"Niall. Are you unhappy in the band?" Louis asked, not being able to hide the hurt in his voice. Niall's face fell and he leapt forward, pulling Louis into a bone crushing hug, feeling awful for even putting such a thought into the small omegas head.

"No Louis, I just mean-" he let Louis go, giving his attention to all four boys again. "Aren't you tired of the constant tours and interviews and promo. It's just become such a routine that it's begining to feel normal to us. But it's still exhausting. I just don't want us to burn out..." He his voice grew softer as he went on, the bravery leaving his voice as he thought that maybe this was all a one-sided thought.

"I understand." Harry added, "It would be nice to take a break" he looked down into Louis eyes, a slight smile on his lips as be pictured just the two of them sitting on a beach somewhere.

Liam looked at Zayn, the two of the sharing a look, Liam wondering if they broke their contract with management, they could be together, no hiding. And Zayn was thinking the exact same thing, smiling happily into his alphas eyes.

Louis looked down at his fingers, fumbling them, "You okay, baby?" He felt Harry's hand on his shoulder and he looked up at the alpha who's eyebrows knitted together in concern. "Yeah I'm fine, I just- If we take a break, I won't see any of you, and I'd miss you all like crazy." He frowned at the thought and Harry pulled him into a hug, not allowing him to see the way he made Niall, Liam and Zayn frown like children.

Harry let Louis go and looked into his eyes, "Lou, you wouldn't be alone, I wouldn't leave your side, and Liam and Niall and even Zayn would always give us a call." He assured. 

"'even Zayn'. Thanks man" Zayn mocked with an eye roll and Harry smirked at him when Louis giggled. "You know what I meant" Harry chuckled. And Zayn couldn't help but smirk too. 

"Well, this is all hypothetical of course, but would we actually do this? I mean, one direction is all we've ever been, I don't know what I would do with so much time" Liam smiled, and maybe there was a glint of hope in his eyes, but he'd never tell.

"We would be ourselves, Li. We could do whatever we wanted. We have a world of possibilities out there." Niall urged, skipping as if the world he was describing was some magical land.

"I mean, we do deserve a break" Louis added, shyly. And Liam, Niall and Harry all smiled at each other.

"Well we have a week of promo after tonight for the album, and then we're going on our month break. Maybe we can talk to management some time before then?" Liam asked, looking at the other lads for their answers.

They were all just looked around at one another, and shared the same look.

**

The boys all sang their hearts out that night, with the previous conversations still fresh in their minds, knowing that this could be their last performance as One Direction for a while. The songs held extra emotion and tears we're visible in all of their eyes for a majority of the songs.

As the concert came to an end, they looked around at one another and began to give each other hugs. 

"Sorry everyone, this is an emotional time, being the last concert of the tour." Niall laughed into the microphone and the crowed erupted, camera flashes coming from everywhere.

"We hope you've had a good night everybody." Liam called out from the mic, "We love you all" Harry added, making the cheers roar louder than they thought possible. "Goodnight!" Louis called and the lights went black.


	34. Chapter 34

Yesterday was the release date of their album "4 in the AM", and today they had their first interview for it. 

The boys were all woken up at 5:30 in the morning by Liam, reminding them of their breakfast radio interview this morning. And they all rolled out groggily walking to get dressed and ready for their long day ahead. 

** 

Zayn had to go back to his own promo today, and the other three could tell it was killing Liam inside. So in the car ride on the way to the radio station, Louis refrained from cuddling up to Harry, knowing it would hurt Liam's feelings. So he kept himself busy by talking to Niall. 

"Its just so hard, saying goodbye to him. I don't want him to leave, and I know with our careers it doesn't make too much of a difference, but I just want to catch a flight so I can spend the night with him, or something, but I cant. Because of God damn management." Liam spat the last part through gritted teeth, clenching his fists by his side.

"Hey-" Harry placed his hand over Liam's, "-we're going to go to have a meeting with management, and we're going to go on hiatus, and you're going to spend all your time with Zayn." Harry looked into Liam's eyes giving him a thoughtful look. Liam smiled appreciatively at Harry and pulled the fellow alpha into a hug. 

They pulled up to the station and made their way into the building, being hustled into the booth right away, sitting in front of the microphones, they were counted down and on air within the whole five minutes they'd been in the building.

"Good morning London, I'm here with One Direction, who's just released their debut album, '4 in the AM' featuring their hit single 'stockholm syndrome', now boys, tell me the other songs on the album." The female was way to bubbly for how early it was.

The boys all looked to Liam and he scoffed. 'Really guys?! This is getting ridiculous' he thought to himself. "Well-" Liam began holding his his fingers, ready to count on them, "We've got; Stockholm syndrome,   
18,   
where do broken hearts go,   
ready to run,   
night changes,   
illusion,   
hey angel,   
perfect,   
if I could fly,   
infinity,   
never enough,   
what a feeling,   
love you goodbye   
and I want to write you a song." Liam let out a big breath and the radio show host laughed.

”You forgot spaces" Louis added full of sass and Niall and Harry laughed at the look Liam shot him. "Oh snap!" Niall added to lighten the mood and the boys laughed, the atmosphere was nice and it made for a great interview.

**

So they were all buzzed from the great interview, but more importantly, Liam was cheerful again, and the other we're very pleased. Which meant heading over to the next interview they were all laughing and talking in the car. Which also meant Louis could secretly hold Harry's hand between their thighs where no one would see, with cheek smiles on their faces.

Entering the second building for their other interview was much more inviting, with a few tables of assorted food and drinks for them, they all sighed in delight at the thought of having something to eat. Niall running over, screeching like an excited child made them all laugh. 

As the dug in to the provided snacks a young guy with navy skinny jeans and a black blazer walked over to Louis and Niall. "Hi guys I'm jack, I'll be interviewing you lot today" he smiled, staring at Louis the entire time, he then held his hand forward for Louis to shake, and Niall had to look over to where Harry was talking with Liam to make sure he didn't witness that, knowing he wouldn't like that.

Niall shook his hand, giving him a half-hearted smile, "Liam and Harry are just over there" Niall pointed at the others and Jack thanks him walking over to the others. He hoped that he was just imagining it, knowing if this Jack guy continued his flirting with Louis, it wouldn't go down well with his alpha. He shrugged it off and they made their way over to the set.

The all squished themselves onto the small white lounge, something they were used to doing by now. They all made themselves as comfortable as they could, harry having to sit up on the armrest, and faced their attention towards the interviewer. They were given their own microphones before the cameras started rolling and Jack smiled at them. "Good morning one direction!" He cheered and the boys cheered back a "good morning" in unison.

"Now you've just put out a new album, tell me a bit about it" he pointed his mic at Louis, as if telling him to answer, and he simply blushed, but answered none the less. Harry scrunched his eyebrows at the interviewer, he just took in a deep breath and let it go. He probably did his research and knew Louis wasn't ever asked too many questions, so he's probably trying to make the interview unique. 

"Yeah, it's special to us because we got to write most of the songs that made it onto the album, so we're all quite proud" Louis nodded giving the guy a gorgeous smile which had Harry smiling to himself. 

Harry could see the way Jack was looking at Louis, the way he was laughing at everything he said, his body language toward the omega. Harry's brow was now permanently pulled down, supporting the slight frown he couldn't seem to shake.

As the interview went on, Harry could see that the alpha interviewer was flirting with Louis, and no matter how much Harry squirmed in his seat to show his discomfort, the man was persistent. Even when Harry pulled out his phone, the alpha only had eyes for Louis.  "So what's your favourite some on the album?" He asked, and surprise surprise, he gestured at the omega. 

"Mine is 'I want to write you a song'" Harry butted in before Louis had the chance, catching the interviewers attention and giving him one of his most subtle yet powerful glares he could muster. Luckily he was successful and Jack left Louis alone after that. 

Once the cameras stopped rolling and their session was over, the boys stood and made their way back to the refreshments table, and Harry marched right up to Louis and pulled him into a hug, he just held his omega close to his chest and Louis happily accepted the hug. 

"I love you, boo bear" Harry whispered into his ear.   
"I love you too, Hazza" Louis smiled against Harry's shoulder, the both of them breathing each other in.


	35. Chapter 35

Louis would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Today they had their meeting at the head office with management. They were going to request a hiatus. And Louis was terrified that it would blow up in their faces, he knew that they were famous and talented enough to be signed right away if their record company were to drop them, but it still made him nervous. 

They filed out to the car, one by one, and once inside, Harry put a protective arm around Louis, sensing his nerves. "I know this is a challenge, Lou, but I have a feeling that we're going to come the the other side happier." Niall gave his thigh a friendly Pat and Louis felt a but silly, seeing as everyone could see how he felt about this. He cuddled further into Harry's side and he felt relaxed in the alphas embrace, Harry's scent seemingly stronger today. 

The car stopped and Louis took in a deep breath. He could do this. He wouldn't even have to do much talking. The other three would. God know Liam and Harry will have a lot to say...

**

The boy were all sat in the room awaiting the 'suited snobs' to arrive. Liam seemed a bit fidgety, his leg bouncing at a hundred miles an hour. Niall leant over to Louis and grabbed his hand, squeezing it, he leant over and whispered into the omegas ear, "I'm proud of you. Everything will be fine." He smiled reassuringly, seeing that Louis was already nervous because he couldn't sit next to Harry. 

Though that didn't stop them from staring at eachother the whole time. Sneaking glanced at one another from across the table, Louis blushing nearly every time, and Harry relishing in the reaction he could cause. 

And it was only ten more minutes of waiting until they finally came in. So many men who all looked over 50, some familiar faces too; Steve, Stanley, Bert, even Josh. They all took their seats up the other end of the long rectangular glass table. 

"Boys. You wanted to talk with us.” Steve stated, rather than asked and the surrounding men all leaned forward ever so slightly in anticipation. Liam stood up from his seat. And took in a deep breath, puffing out his chest to look as big as possible. 

"The boys and I want a break. Not a permanent break, more like a hiatus. We've all discussed it, and we feel we deserve some time to rest and be with our families." He spoke calmly and strongly to all the alphas that were watching him with distaste. "I hope you're joking Liam" Bert Calder chuckled and stared at Liam, though when he showed no amusement in his face, the middle aged man frowned. 

"You've just released an album you still have to tour for!" Bert added, his voice frantic and angry. "We've all discussed it and we feel it's the best time to do this. Having just finished our midnight memories tour, and have just realised the album. Leaving the fans with some new content while were on break. We know they'll understand." Liam wanted to smile but he knew he had to stay robust in front of the men.

"We're not sure where this is coming from. Is this really what you all want?" One of the other men they didn't recognize spoke. "This is coming from seven years worth of records and tours and promo with only one or two months of rest in-between." Harry spat, almost raising his voice, though remembering what Liam said earlier about trying to keep in impersonal and about business.

"I don't think that what you're presenting is a smart idea. You're career is skyrocketing and to quite now would not be beneficial. I think you should reconsider and keep going. For the sake of the band." Stanley spoke. And his words pushed too far for Harry. The alpha stood up with such force that his chair flew a few meters backwards. 

"You wanna know what's best 'for the sake of the band'!?-" Harry shouted before Liam stopped him, "Harry, don't." Liam stood and placed his hand one Harry's shoulder. Harry's nostrils flared with the deep breaths he was huffing. He hadn't noticed the way his loud angry words made Louis sink down in his chair, making Niall scoot closer.

Though when Liam didn't sit back down, Louis and Niall looked up and wondered what he was doing. "I think what Harry is saying is that your homophobia is what's ruining the band. Forcing Louis and Harry apart, because you're afraid we'll lose fans. And that's not even for our sake. It's for yours, because all your concerned about is the sales we make. And not the fact that Zayn was a vital part of this band and you drove him away with your bullshit about what's best for our band." Liam yelled and the room was dead silent.

Louis' and Niall's jaws were hanging open in shock, as were most of the members of modest. The only different reaction was Harry, who looked impressed at his friend and couldn't help the smug smirk that sat on his face as looked over at Stanley. 

**

Liam was running through the streets of London. The sense of urgency laying heavy on his chest. And once he ran past a back street and could see the camera crews and extras walking around he knew he was in the right place; the set for Zayn's new music video. He entered the cul-de-sac that was dressed up to look like China town. He decided he didn't need to keep running, looking out for the boy with the blonde buzz cut. 

Once he spotted the beta he placed a hand on Zayn's shoulder and spun him around. Zayn looked up and Liam with a puzzled expression, "What are you doing here?" He asked, looking over his shoulders to see if anyone was watching them. "It's over Zayn. We can finally be together." Liam smiled widely with s huge smile spreading across his face. And Zayn's puzzled expression only grew further, "What do you mean?" 

"I mean, we spoke with management and the band is going on Hiatus. And we're planning on staying on break until our contract with modest ends, and resigning with another management. Zayn, I mean we can finally be together." Liam looked deeply into Zayn's brown eyes for an answer.

And when Zayn broke out into a smile, Liam was quick to replace it with a kiss. Grabbing the back of Zayn's neck and deepening the kiss. They pulled away when the sound of applause erupted from around them. They pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, smiling at one another.


	36. Chapter 36

Days later the boys and management had come to an agreement. The boys would be going on an 18 month hiatus. Though the boys had other idea, if they could put off 'going back' for two years, their contracts will have expired and they could sign with different managements, leaving Louis, Harry, Liam and even Zayn able to be together without consequence.

And now they were all at the airport getting ready to set off in their different directions. Zayn and Liam were visiting their families together, they would finally break the news that they were together. And they all shared a few hugs and tears. "This isn't goodbye, its 'see you later'" Liam whispered into Louis ear as the omega let his tears fall.

And then it was Niall's turn to board the plane. Louis was sobbing at this point. So the omega and beta cried into one another's chest as the clung to each other. "Last call for flight to 283 to Ireland" They heard over the sound system and that's when Harry stepped in to tear the two apart. "Promise we'll Skype every couple of days" Niall cried and Louis simply nodded into Harry's chest, thankful for the alphas strong arms embracing him. "That's if Harry's not all over you every second of the day" Niall added with a wink and a sad chuckle. Louis laughed and Harry replied, "I'll give you five minutes" with a smirk. 

Louis insisted they go to the window to watch Niall's plane take off and they waved, knowing Niall would be waving back at them. Louis turned to face the alpha, "What now?" He asked, and harry shook his head fondly at the omega, they'd talked about where they would go first, and all they knew is that they wanted to go together. 

"Well, I have a few plans before we catch our flight actually." Harry wrapped his arm around Louis' waist and they started walking to the other end of the airport. "Really? What sort of plans?" Louis asked, looking up into Harry's eyes, the alpha hated to see the red puffiness of his omegas eyes from crying, but he could see the glint of adventure in there too. "Secret plans." Harry kissed Louis' forehead before security made their way over to escort them to their plane.

**

Louis was asleep on the plane while Harry was on his laptop. Their first class seats allowed them plenty of room to lie down and relax; though it wasn't long before Louis softly shaken awake by Harry who was pushed back his fringe as his eyes fluttered open.

"Louis, look out the window." So Louis as up and rubbed his eyes before leaning to look out the plane window; he was in awe of the sight below him. Crystal clear water splashed up against the white sand. And what looked like little brown dots from up where we was, were bungalows near the shore.

"Where are we Harry?" Louis asked, his voice holding equal excitement and confusion. "Welcome to Bora Bora, Lou." Harry smiled as Louis eyes widened. "Harry! A-are you serious?! I've always wanted to go there" Louis smiled and Harry smiled back equally as wide. "I know babe, and that's why we're here" They leaned in and share a small kiss, and Louis whispered "thank you"

**

"So how long are we here for?" Louis asked while he started out the window of the car driving through the streets of Bora Bora. "Well, just overnight. I wanted one last day in the sun before we go back to England"

They arrived at the beach, and Harry headed to the service cabin to grab their room key. Louis stood outside the cabin and watched the waves crash to the white sand. He loved the warm weather and was so glad Harry brought him here. He closed his eyes as he felt a breeze caress his cheeks. "May I help you, sir?" Louis eyes shot open in surprise and they rested upon the bronzed uniformed man with sun bleached hair and bright blue eyes. "Oh. No thanks. Just enjoying the view" Louis smiled politely and turned back toward the beach. "Oh, so am I" Louis looked back over at the man, thinking he probably misheard what he said.

"Excuse me?" Louis asked, taking a step backwards. "I live in a beautiful place, I agree." He smiled, and Louis breathed out a sigh of relief. "What makes it better is when gorgeous omegas like you come to visit" He took a step closer, reaching out to stroke the arm of the omega whose discomfort was growing at a fast pace. "What's nicer is when I can take my boyfriend out and scumbags like you keep your hands to yourself!" They both looked to see Harry walking over with their bags and room key, looking extremely displeased. 

The handsy stranger took a step back and bowed his head. Louis took his bag, "Let's go to the room!" Louis cheered and Harry's softened at the excited tone in the omegas voice. He placed his possessive hand on Louis' lower back and directed them in the direction of the cabin. Harry made sure to look back and give the employee a death stare while tightening his grip on Louis' hip. 

They made their way over to the wharf that led to their little bungalow that rested on stilts above the water. Louis looked down at the crystal clear water with large school of fish swimming through the currant. They came up to one of the more secluded estates and as soon as Harry unlocked the door, Louis bolted through. Feel like a child full of excitement rushing to see the whole house. Harry shook his head with a fond smile, they literally travel all over the world for their job and Louis still gets so excited.


	37. Chapter 37

By the time Harry made his way to the bedroom, Louis was splayed out on the king sized bed with a huge smile on his face. Harry leaned against the doorway and looked over the boy he called his.

He obviously sensed Harry's presence because he began to talk. "What did I do to deserve you?" He rolled onto his side and smiled at his alpha, "You're too good for this world, Harry Styles." He finished and Harry dropped the bags, walking over to the bed.

He sat down and gestured for Louis to move over to give him some room. He layer on his side, his head propped up by his arm. "The only lucky one here is me. You're all mine, and I get to protect you for the rest of my life. YOU, Louis, are too good for this world." Harry ran his fingers through the omegas hair, his stare burning into Louis'.

He leant down and connected his lips to Louis'. Their mouths moved together like clockwork. As Louis made a sound of approval, Harry pushed the omega onto his back and crawled over to hover above him. He looked down into Louis' lust-blown, blue eyes.

The alpha grunted at the sight, his cock hardening in his constricting skinny jeans. Louis reached up and gripped the nape of Harry' neck, pulling him down and reconnecting their lips.

Harry barely got to swipe his tongue against Louis' bottom lip before Louis had opened up his own mouth, begging to feel more of his alphas mouth. The two of them moaned simultaneously and Louis bucked up his hips to try and get some friction on his hard member.

Harry seemed to notice and he began to grind down onto the omega. Louis moaned louder this time, even though their jeans, he could feel Harry massive hard dick; and knowing it was his made him so overwhelmed and turned on he- "ROOM SERVICE" someone shouted as they knocked on the door.

The two boys jumped apart and began to compose themselves. Harry fixed himself in his pants and jogged over to the door. He opened it and an older woman stood there with a cart of cleaning supplies, towels and sheets.

"Mr Styles ordered some extra towels." She asked, sounding a little intimidated, probably sensing the tension in the room. "Thanks" Harry took the towels and closed the door as the lady kept walking.

Harry walked back towards the bedroom and Louis had changed into a pair of swim shorts. "I heard you got extra towels, so I thought, we may as well go for a swim." He shrugged.

He walked up to Harry and leant in to whisper in his ear, "Plus; I think we need to 'cool down', don't you?" and took one of the towel out of his arms, continuing to walk to the door. Harry stood in the middle of the room, unsure of how to react to that. All he knew for sure, was that boy drove him wild.

**

Harry walked out to their private back deck and saw Louis, sitting on the edge and dangling his feet in the water. Harry put the towels down on the pool chair. He sat down next to Louis and dropped his legs into the water, sighing contently at the relief from the hot sun blazing down on them.

"The water is so clear, it's beautiful" Harry smiled. Louis looked up into his shining green eyes. The omega felt his stomach flutter, he knows that he and Harry were dating now, but he still made him feel so nervous but also very lucky.

Louis chuckled and bowed his head, to hide his wide smile. He had to bite his lip to cease his emotions before he looked up at the alpha beside him. "Not as beautiful as you" Louis added, and his smile came right back to his face.

Harry chuckled and placed his hand on Louis' shoulder. "You're so cheesy" were the last words Louis heard before he was being pushed into the water. The cool liquid surrounded his body and clung to his skin. It was quite relieving in all honesty but he wasn't going to tell Harry that.

Louis swam to the surface and took gulped in a breath of air. "Harry!" He shouted in surprise. "That's for teasing me" he laughed before cannon-balling into the water himself. Once Harry ascended, Louis swam closer to the alpha. "Who says I was teasing?" Louis smirked when Harry's face dropped in shock.

"W-what?" Harry stuttered, trying too hard to keep afloat in the state he was in. "I meant it Harry, I'm ready to give myself to you. I want us to mate" Louis closed the gap so their bodies were flush together, and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, relying on the alpha to keep them afloat.

"Are you sure Louis?" Harry asked, he was so surprised at the omegas confession. "Yes Harry, I've been sure for a long time" Louis barely got out before Harry attacked his lips. He was usually so gentle with Louis, but his sense of urgency was in overdrive.

Harry split them apart and swam to the deck, helping Louis out of the water and they wrapped themselves in towels. "Louis, I- if we have sex right now, I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back from biting you." Harry pressed; wanting to be absolutely sure Louis wanted this.

"I know Harry, I want you to be my alpha" Louis smiled softly and that was it for Harry. He pushed Louis against the wall and began to suck on his neck. The omega grabbed Harry' curls and moaned at the sensation running down his spine. 

The omega began to produce slick and Harry detached himself from his neck to smell the air. "Fuck" He growled and grabbed Louis' thick thighs with his large hands and hoisted him up. They reconnected their lips and began to walk to the bedroom. 

Harry placed the omega gently on the bed and let his eyes roam his body; his tanned skin with minute hairs. His curvy hips and ass that drove Harry crazy, the ones he wanted to grip while he pounded the omega into oblivion. And now was his chance. 

He slowly crawled over the smaller boy, leaning down to gently kiss his lips. Louis felt chills again, his slick still dripping out of his hole. When he looked up into Harry' eyes, he was surprised to find they were almost black. Harry made his way down Louis' body, placing small kisses as he made his way down to the hem of Louis' swim shorts. 

He looked up into Louis' blue eyes and his omega nodded at him, giving his alpha permission. Harry hooks his fingers into the hem and pulls the shorts off his body in one clean motion. The omega is squirming on his back with want "H-harry, p-please" He whined and Harry smirked, "You want my cock baby?" 

Louis moaned at the words and he was about to lose control and let his omega take over. "F-fuck Harr-y. N-need you" He squirmed as harry slid down his briefs and hovered over the omegas hard, leaking cock. Harry sticks out his tongue and licks a strip over the underside of his dick. 

Harry was done with his teasing; he took Louis into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down his member. Fondling Louis' balls with one hand and the other stretched up to Louis' face so the omega could suck on his fingers. 

Harry took Louis out of his mouth with a pop, and brought his now wet fingers down to his pink hole. "You ready for me darling?" He asked seductively, and before waiting for Louis' response, he began to push his finger into Louis' hole. Louis let out a ravishing scream, as Harry further sunk his finger into Louis, the omega became restless on his back, grabbing at the sheet and curling his toes.

Harry added two more finger before Louis couldn't take it anymore. He slid off his own pants and Louis threw his at the sight of him. Harry aligned his tip at Louis' entrance; Louis took a deep breath as Harry whispered "I love you" and began pushing in. 

Louis was so tight around his cock, he could help but moan as he pulled back and pushed back in, slowly at first he leant down and sloppily kissed his omega while thrusting into his. Louis moaning on his lips was sinfully sweet. 

Harry gained speed as Louis relaxed more, moaning and groaning driving Harry crazy. "L-lou, gonna cum soon" Harry got out between thrusts. "Yeah" he uttered back. Louis was gone; completely lost in his own blissful world. Harry pulled out enough to flip Louis onto his hands and knees. Harry groaned as he held Louis' hips and began pounding into his ass. 

It was more perfect than he'd ever imagined. "H-harry... Gonna-" Louis uttered as he felt Harry's knot growing inside him. "Cum for me baby" Harry moaned quickening his pace Louis came, arching his back and screaming like a porn star. Harry came seconds after and as he felt his knot pop, he reached over and bit Louis' neck.

And suddenly the world made sense. Louis felt all the pleasure and love Harry was feel, and visa versa. The two lay on their side, having to spoon until Harry's knot came down. "I love you Harry." Louis smiled as a single tear ran down his cheek; everything in this moment was perfect. 

"I love you, Louis Tomlinson" Harry kissed over the bite mark he'd just left. "You're all mine now, baby. I'll love you forever, and I'll never let anything hurt you. I'll protect you always"

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> So I really don't want any negative comments about how some of these things aren't true, I'm not really paying attention to specific dates and time frames (Zayn leaving in 2014 for example) so please don't judge me on that.  
> Also things about management and the band, also things I've made up for this story, just a story for fun. I'm all for positive comments and feedback, but I don't think any negativity needed, because there is a difference between 'constructive criticism' and 'mean comments'.  
> Thank you for reading. :)  
> Let me know what you think?


End file.
